No Memories
by MissHellsing666
Summary: AU: Olivia wakes up to a life that is not her own or so she didn't think it was. Instead of being the powerful gladiator Olivia Pope she is First Lady Olivia Grant. She lives in the white house and has a child with the President Fitzgerald Grant who is actually her husband along with many familiar faces. However the potential of Scandal still remains
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Scandal Fanficton. I'm planning to hopefully write more of them later. I love that show and can't wait for it to return.

Chapter 1

Olivia blinked her eyes slowly waking up from a slumber. Her head was hurting a bit. She wiped the sleep out her eyes looking around when had a bit of shock. She looked again noticing this was NOT her bedroom. She looked down on the bed and notice it wasn't hers either. She got up quickly seeing she was dressed in a nightgown.

She looked in the closet noticing clothes she didn't recall owning and another one…that had men's outfits. Olivia was really confused now. She walked to the window and opened it up to look outside. It was the Front Lawn of the White house! What was she doing in the white house?! Olivia tried to rack her brain. She had ended it with Fitz long ago why was she here? Did he kidnap her?!

She wasn't going to stand for this if so. Olivia went into the closet and picked out an outfit. She put it on quickly when she heard the door open. In walked Fitz with a stunned look that turned into a smile.

"Oh good you're up sweetheart. We were worried about you." He went over to her.

"Stay away from me!" Olivia said backing away making Fitz face turn to confusion.

"Olivia it's going to be okay…."

"Stay the hell away from me!" She grabbed the lamp off the nightstand. She didn't give a damn if he was the president she was going to hit him if he tried to touch her.

"Olivia calm down what's wrong?" Fitz said trying to get some understanding.

"Why am I here?! Who the hell did you make bring me here?!" She said.

"Olivia just put down the lamp and we can talk…" He said.

"What's going on in here?" they saw Cyrus walk into the door.

"Cyrus…I don't know what you know about this but GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"What happen?" Cyrus said just as confused as Fitz.

"Ask him." Olivia said.

"Just get him away from me or your president will have a cracked skull!" Olivia said angry.

"President Grant please leave the room and let me talk to her." Cyrus said.

"But Cyrus…" Fitz said not wanting to leave her.

"She's not going to talk to you right now and as soon as you go near her she will hurt you so please just step out a moment." Cyrus said. Fitz gave Olivia another glance with hurt and confusion in his eyes as he walked out and Cyrus closed the door.

"Okay he's gone." Cyrus said.

"I want to leave now!" Olivia said.

"I understand that were will you go…First Lady Grant."

"First…Lady…." Olivia said.

"That's your title….you and the president are married."

"Married?!" Olivia said stunned. Fitz was her husband?! How did that happen?!

"Yes you two have been married for almost 10 years."

"10 YEARS?!" Olivia said.

"You don't remember anything?" Cyrus said.

"He's married to Mellie not me…" Olivia said.

"No…he's not married to anybody named that. He did marry a woman named Olivia Pope which is now Olivia Grant which is you." Cyrus said.

"I don't believe this. Give me proof how are we married."

"Well your wedding photo is on the table for starters." Cyrus pointed. Olivia looked and picked up the picture. It was her and Fitz embraced in each other's arms. Olivia had on a wedding dress while Fitz had on a black Tux. They both looked so happy for the future.

"We're married…." Olivia said not believing any of this.

"Yes you are and you have a daughter as well. Her name is Lauren. She's 3 years old."

"A Daughter…." Olivia said stunned about everything. She and Fitz had a child together.

"That's a picture of you three right there." He pointed to another photo. Her and Fitz were kissing the cheeks of an adorable little girl with dimples and light brown skin and curly brown hair.

"Our daughter…" Olivia said sneaking to her knees.

"This can't be real…it can't be…" Olivia said almost in tears.

"Oh my goodness." Cyrus said shocked Olivia didn't remember her own child.

"Olivia I'm going to get the doctor okay so he can look at you…please stay put."

"This can't be real…It can't be…" Olivia looked at both pictures. Cyrus slowly walked out to be met by a worried Fitz.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't think so Mr. President. I don't think so. I'm getting the doctor."

"I should talk to her."

"No you are the last person who needs to speak to her right now. I'm going to get the doctor just please try to go on about your day then take the afternoon off."

"My own wife just threaten to throw a lamp at me, like I was some burglar …" Fitz said.

"Sir…please just let her be by herself for now." He said.

"Alright…but if anything happens I want to know as soon as possible."

"Of course." Cyrus said. Thankfully Olivia didn't have anything planned today herself. Cyrus got the doctor and returned to the room with him.

"Olivia I have the doctor."

"Come in." Olivia said still in the same spot from earlier. She was in a daze. Cyrus and the doctor walked to her slowly.

"It's okay I'm not going to attack anybody." She said.

"Please sit on the bed first Lady Grant." The doctor instructed. Olivia stood up and sat on the bed as the doctor begin to examine her.

"Do you remember anything at all?"

"I remember who they are but not WHO they are if that makes sense." She said.

"I recognize Cyrus and Fitz…I don't recognize the little girl. Fitz is really my husband?"

"Yes he is." Cyrus said.

"You weren't feeling well if I recall First Lady yesterday. Do you think you bumped your head or something?"

"No…then again I wouldn't remember if I did." Olivia said.

"Alright then. I don't see any injuries visible. I'll have to do a Catscan on you."

"Fine." Olivia said.

"Come on it won't be that bad." He said as he helped her off the bed and went to the Medical Unit to run some more test. Everything looked fine for the most part so the doctors were a bit worried.

"Well what do you think?" Cyrus said.

"We have no idea what's wrong with her but only thing we can recommend is triggering her memory back through certain events. She recognize your names so that will help."

"Alright we'll have to report these findings to the President. He's worried sick."

"Of course." The doctor said as they met with the President.

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"Not sure what cause it sir but she does have retrograde amnesia. She remembers certain things like her name, your name, and Cyrus but nothing else. Maybe show her some familiar people and triggering her memories through photos and such would help."

"I see…" Fitz said.

"Also please be patience with her. She's confused and a bit scared because of her lack of memories."

"That I do understand." Fitz said referring to earlier.

"We'll keep all her events canceled for now till she can get herself together." Cyrus said.

"Alright." Fitz peaked in at his Olivia. He didn't know what happen but he was going to do his best to make her remember them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Poor Olivia has no clue what is going on. Maybe the doctor is right that familiar faces might help her.**

Chapter 2

Olivia walked around the white house slowly remembering the layout.

"Olivia!" she looked and saw that familiar red hair. It was her friend and coworker Abby."

"Abby?" Olivia said.

"Oh Good you do recognize me." She said relieved.

"Why wouldn't I recognize you?"

"They said you lost your memory first lady." She looked up to see Stephen.

"Stephen?" She said.

"Oh she remembers me too." Stephen said.

"What do you remember about us?" Abby said.

"I remember you two work for me…"

"That's correct. We are a part of your advisement staff." He said.

"We had a firm called Pope and Associates too…" The two looked at each other.

"Now that I don't really recall." Stephen said.

"We worked on the presidential campaign didn't we?"

"We sure did and as you can see we did one hell of a Job." Stephen said.

"Oh God what's wrong with me…" She said holding her head.

"Hey it's okay it's slowly coming back to you." Abby said.

"What about Huck and Harrison?"

"Attorney General Harrison?" Stephen said.

"Attorney General?" Olivia said shocked.

"Yeah he's the Attorney General? You forgot? Your husband appointed him."

"Fitz is not my husband." Olivia said.

"Uh he kind of is…wait did you file for divorce?" Abby said.

"What? NO! I didn't even know we were married I….I thought he was married to someone else…" She could see they thought she was crazy now.

"Who else would the President be married to but you?" Stephen said.

"Yeah he kind of only has eyes for you Liv." Abby said.

"I can see that…" Olivia said referring to one thing then than another."

"So…how do YOU remember things?"

"What's the point everybody thinks I'm crazy here." Olivia gave a deep sigh.

"No we don't. We'll listen." Abby said.

"Let's go sit down and chat." Stephen suggested as they walked outside to the Lawn. Olivia told them things as she remembered. That she was brought in to help on the Presidential Campaign, the creation of Pope and Associates to even her affair with Fitz to the scandal that finally made her walk away which she thought was for good.

"Wow that's interesting…" Abby said.

"You having a affair with a married man?" Stephen said finding that hard to believe Olivia wouldn't be somebody's woman on the side. She was number one or nothing.

"That's what I remember." Olivia said.

"Alright we'll tell you how it is here." Stephen said.

"You two met on a campaign but it was for his campaign to be Governor."

"You two started dating shortly after and got married later on where you became first lady of the state."

"Then the Campaign for President happen which you of course got all of us together and we helped your husband get into the white house."

"My daughter?" Olivia said.

"You had her right before you guys left office. I think they have her with the nannies right now." Abby said.

"May I see her?" Olivia said.

"Sure come on." Stephen and Abby took her up to the nursery. They nodded to the secret service protecting the First Daughter and opened the door. Olivia looked to see a little girl like the one in the picture playing around. She had hair done in two puffs and a little jean dress with a yellow top.

"Lauren look whose here." Her nanny said as the little girl looked up at Olivia. She was the spitting image of her and Fitz combined.

"Mommy!" She said with a big smile running to her mother.

"Hello there."

"I missed you." She said.

"Where did I go?" Olivia said.

"I don't know you were just gone." Lauren said.

"Well I'm here now." Olivia smiled back at her. She already felt the love for this child that was her own. She couldn't exactly remember but it was coming to her slowly. A small baby Lauren would sleep beside her peacefully or up in her lap playing. She remembered holding her the first day she was alive.

How could she remember all of this for her daughter but nothing about the others?

"Will you play with me Mommy?" Lauren said.

"Sure honey." Olivia said as she sat her daughter down. Her daughter pulled her mother over and they begin to play. Olivia grasped being a mother to a Toddler with ease. Abby and Stephen looked on glad she felt familiar with her daughter.

"I'll get the others." Stephen said. He grabbed the President and the doctor to see it. When he returned Olivia was still playing with her daughter without a care in the world.

"And this is President Roosevelt?" Olivia said to the bear in the suit.

"Yes he is." Lauren said. Fitz smiled a bit relived that she and Lauren were doing so well.

"Can we go get some lunch now?" Lauren asked.

"Sure I'll take you." Olivia said picking her. She remembered where the white house kitchen was.

"See just keep her doing things like that she should be back to normal in no time." The doctor said.

"Alright thank you." Fitz said.

"We'll run more tests to see if anything else is wrong." The doctor said.

"Alright." Fitz said as the doctor left off.

"Hi daddy." Lauren called to him.

"Hi sweetheart." He kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"About to go to lunch?"

"Yes are you going to come with us?" Lauren said.

"I don't see why not."

"Yay!" She said. He smiled at his daughter then looked at her mother. Olivia's face was blank. He didn't know what was running through her mind.

"Well uh…let's go get lunch…" He tried to place a hand on Olivia's shoulder making her flinch.

"I can find it." She simply said walking off. The cold shoulder hurt Fitz like a slap to the face. He hesitated and followed behind them. They arrived in the dining room where Olivia spent the hold time feeding and talking to Lauren. She didn't even act like Fitz was in the room which hurt him even more.

Fitz didn't understand. She remembered Cyrus, Abby and Stephen. She also went right into the motherly role when she saw Lauren even though she hadn't remembered her. When it came to him however it was like she was either going to attack him or ignore him. How could she forget her own husband especially after almost ten years together?

"Olivia…" he said.

"What?" Olivia looked up at him holding Lauren in her Lap. The 3 year old was almost asleep.

"Why don't we go out this evening?"

"Why?" Olivia said.

"So we can talk?" Fitz said.

"Alright." Olivia said getting up taking Lauren to her room. Fitz gave a deep breath trying to keep himself together. He went back to his office to make the dinner arrangements and to get some work done.

When Evening came he walked down stairs and looked for Olivia. She came down shortly after in a beautiful black dress with her hair done up.

"You look lovely." He said.

"Thank you." Olivia said simply as they walked to the car. Fitz knew exactly where they would be going to. It was her favorite Restaurant in DC. During the Limo Ride Olivia kept her distance and Fitz allowed it considering he didn't want another episode.

"So how has your day been?" Fitz said.

"Fine…" Olivia said simply.

"Anything came back to you yet?"

"I remember Stephen and Abby. Also Cyrus and Lauren. I still don't understand what's going on with you."

"Well I'm your husband for starters. Our anniversary is next month." He said simply.

"I see…" Olivia said as they arrived at the restaurant. They were escorted into a private room. Olivia remembered the restaurant as being one of her favorites. Fitz was relieved especially when she ordered her regular.

"So we're really married huh?" Olivia said.

"Yes we are. I'm the President and you are my First Lady."

"First Lady Olivia Grant…" She said her official title. She couldn't believe this world she was in…maybe it was just a dream. She had written Fitz off and here she was married to him with a child at that. She pinched herself repeatedly during the day to wake up but to no use.

_Maybe I'll wake up from all of this when I go to sleep tonight._ Olivia thought to herself.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned. Olivia wondered that since the roles were reversed what would this mean? Was he cheating on her with Mellie not viceversa? Did he go with Amanda Tanner?

"Do you know Mellie?" She asked.

"Yeah she worked on the campaign with us." Olivia felt something inside her. Was this somebody's sick joke?

"Amanda Tanner?"

"She was an aide with us." Fitz said. Again she felt the pain in her stomach. She leaned back in her chair and sipped on her wine.

"Are you okay?" Fitz said wondering if this was a good idea after all.

"Does Mellie still work with us?"

"She does but she does a lot of international work for us so she's hardly ever state side." He said.

"And Amanda Tanner?"

"She mostly works in the Vice President's Office she's nice." He said. Olivia raised an eyebrow. So both women were still in the picture…well not really there was the case with Mellie.

Was Fitz cheating with her and had a fling with Amanda Tanner?"

"Have you ever cheated on me during our marriage?" She spit out sending the President for a loop.

"What?" Fitz said not seeing that question coming.

"Yes or no." Olivia said.

"No goodness. I would never do that to you. I've only been with you. I haven't even so much as looked at another woman." Olivia analyzed his face to make sure he wasn't lying. She know he's done it before…well in her other life he had.

"President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant….if I find out that you have cheated on me in anyway…I PROMISE I will become the first, First Lady to walk out on a seating president." Olivia glared.

"Well I don't think you will be getting that title because I have never been unfaithful to you." Fitz said.

"I also don't plan to." He reached for her hand. He was relieved she didn't jerk it back away from him.

"I love you Olivia…I would never hurt you like that." He said. Olivia didn't know if he was lying or not. Olivia chuckled to herself thinking how in her other life she was so willing to be on the side and cheat with a married man yet here she was going to let all hell lose if it was the opposite.

The dinner arrived and the two ate quietly. Olivia could feel him giving her quick glances. After dinner was over they went back into the limo to return to the white house. Olivia allowed Fitz to sit closer to her this time around.

She couldn't open up so soon unless she knew he was telling the truth. She also already had detached herself emotionally from him after the scandal with Amanda Tanner. Before then this would have been a dream come true to her but now it just seemed like some bad twisted nightmare.

When they arrived at the white house they returned to the room and Olivia begin to get undress. Fitz looked at his beautiful wife with much desire. He walked over and gave her rump a smack like he usually did to be met by a playful shove and giggle from her. Olivia instead turned around in fear and pushed him away forcefully."

"Get away from me." Olivia said scared.

"Olivia…" Fitz tried to comfort her

"Don't touch me!" She said getting away from him.

"Olivia I didn't mean it I'm sorry." He said.

Olivia put on her robe so she could go to one of the spare rooms in the house to sleep. She wasn't getting in bed with Fitz like that.

"Olivia where are you going?" He said.

"To another room I can't stay…"

"Take the bed I'll go." He said stopping her. He would just go sleep in the oval office it was no big deal to him.

He got his things and walked out the room. Olivia gave a deep breath and started feeling guilty. She remembered why he cheated on Amanda Tanner because she had left him. Maybe this would convince him to do just that. Olivia shook that out her head. That wasn't her fault then and it won't be her fault now if he decided to stick his dick in another woman. Of course that didn't make that possibility hurt any less.

_I'll be out of this dream soon and then it will be back to normal._ She said as she climbed into bed and went to sleep.

**Author note: Poor Fitz just doesn't know what to do with Olivia. She doesn't know how to handle it either.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia woke up the next morning for things to be back to normal. She would be back in her townhouse and be still Olivia Pope of Pope and Associates. She looked around and noticed she was still in the Presidential bedroom.

"You got to be kidding me?!" She said getting up and looking outside. Sure enough it was still the white house. She pinched herself again and every little thing she ever heard that would make a person wake up from a dream to realize this wasn't a dream at all.

_This is all real? _She said to herself.

"Mommy!" She heard Lauren's voice at the door.

"Come in." she said seeing her daughter swinging on the door handle.

"You're awake." She ran over and hugged her.

"I am sweetheart." Olivia smiled.

"Will you play outside with me and Boo today?" Lauren said.

"Sure let's go eat breakfast first alright." Olivia stated as they went to get ready for the day.

After breakfast, Olivia walked around the rose Garden with Lauren. Olivia watched her daughter carefully playing with the family dog as Fitz looked down from his office watching his wife and daughter with a smile.

"How is she doing?" Cyrus said.

"Good and bad I guest. I hope everything is okay with her." Fitz said worried about his wife's strange behavior. Why did she scream like she didn't know him every time he tried to touch her? She had forgotten the last ten years they've been together.

"Well we held off any of her events for now till she gets herself together."

"Alright." Fitz said. She didn't have a care in the world with Lauren. She was still the same loving mother she always was.

"Mommy we're hungry?" She said with Boo.

"Alright let's get you both something to eat." She took them both inside to get food. Boo ate his food happily while Lauren ate her lunch. After a while it was time for the two of them to go to sleep. Olivia took her daughter to her room and laid her down in the bed walking out carefully.

She went to the Oval office and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Fitz said.

"It's me Olivia." She stated. They welcomed her inside and she walked over to her husband.

"Lauren's taking a nap."

"That's good." He said.

"How are you doing?" He asked being careful not to upset her again.

"I'm better…I guess." Olivia said. Fitz hugged on to his wife giving her a kiss on the forehead. He simply couldn't resist it anymore and he was more than happy she didn't push him away.

Olivia couldn't believe this was all true. She was really his wife not his mistress. This man who just would make her feel weak and vulnerable and make her have emotion she never thought possible was really her husband. Was her past life really a dream? She hoped so. She had everything she ever wanted right here.

"I love you." She said to him all of a sudden.

"I love you too." Fitz smiled. His wife was slowly coming back to him. The doctor said he had to be patience with her.

"This is going to be a lot to take in. Try to jog her memory. Try to be patience even if it gets irritating." The doctor stated repeatedly to him.

Fitz sat her down and began to talk.

"You remember where we met?"

"I was at your campaign event?"

"Yep you came in. Taking charge of everything. I fired you at first."

"You did?" Olivia said.

"Yeah…thankfully I decided I changed my mind and you said yes."

"How did you accomplish that?"

"I don't know…Cyrus talked to you too I guess…" He said.

"Anyway you helped me a lot with my campaign for governor then later on…I discovered…I was in love with you. I didn't react on it at first because of course I didn't want to be that boss but then as time went on I told you how I felt and you accepted me. We started dating shortly after. I was elected Governor and then I asked you to marry me.

"In that amount of time?" Olivia said.

"Yeah I know…but I knew you were the one. Then you became my First Lady. I was able to get a second term with you by my side. Then a little while before I left office you found out you was pregnant with our daughter Lauren and you gave birth to her." He said. He started telling her the stories of when she was pregnant. One in particular was how he was trying to put crib together and she wouldn't let him.

"We can just hire somebody to put this together you know?" Olivia said about 7 months pregnant at the time.

"I can do it." Fitz insisted. Olivia rolled her eyes and rubbed her belly sitting in the rocking chair.

"Your daddy is thick headed." She told her belly.

"Hey that's what you like about me." He pouted making her laugh. He walked over and leaned his head on her belly.

"We can't wait to meet you." He kissed her belly. Olivia smiled kissing him on the forehead.

"We sure can't. Your thick-headed daddy and I will be waiting for you." She made Fitz roll his eyes at her this time making her laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia said kissing him.

"I can't believe we're about to start a family after all this time." Olivia said.

"Me too." He said with a smile.

Olivia thought back on the information that Fitz just gave her. She tried to remember it. She was with Fitz while she was pregnant. How attentive he was to her during that time. She remembered telling him she was pregnant and how excited they both were to be starting their family after all this time.

"Are you alright Olivia?"

"Yes…" She smiled.

"I'm just so happy…that this is all real…" She said. Fitz held to her close to him. He was so glad she was coming back to him.

"It's real. I love you and that will never change." He said. Olivia wondered if this was the time she would wake up in her old life. Everything was going to well for this to be real.

"So tell me what exactly had you thought had happen?" Olivia told him everything which had her husband's mouth on the floor.

"Oh my lord…" He leaned back.

"I'm sorry but that's how it was." Olivia said.

"I was married to Mellie that's a nightmare in itself." Olivia laughed at that.

"I mean she's a great strategist and such but uh yeah…if it's not work related she doesn't give a damn.

"I was married to Mellie and not you…good lord." He leaned back shaking his head. Olivia kissed her husband on the cheek to calm his nerves. She snuggled closed to him. "Well you're married to me here." She said.

"I am and I plan to keep it that way." He said kissing her forehead as Cyrus walked in.

"I see everything is good now."

"Yes it is." Olivia said while Fitz held her close.

"Some things are still foggy but I'm getting better." She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that first lady." Cyrus said.

"You can take the kids gloves off now I can do more now." She smiled.

"Alright we'll talk to your scheduler." He said. Olivia gave her husband a kiss when she left out the room so he could get back to work.

"Did the doctor ever find out what happen?"

"No they are still looking through everything." He said.

"Okay. I'm just glad she doesn't push me away when I try to go near her anymore." He said.

Olivia walked around the white house just in awe. That this was her true life. That the other world was just some dream. She looked around when she saw a familiar face that she didn't want to see. It was Billy Chambers, Chief of Staff to the Vice President Sally Langston.

Olivia remembered what he had done to them in her dream.

"Hello First Lady Grant." He said giving a warm greeting.

"Hello Billy Chambers…" Olivia said. If anything from her dream was true then this man was plotting her husband's demise from the sidelines. She wasn't having THAT.

"Are you feeling better? They said you had been sick these past few days."

"I'm doing a bit better." Olivia said.

"That's wonderful." He said.

"Well I better get going glad to see you are doing better…"

"I know what you are up to and it's not going to work." Olivia spitted out.

"What…"

"You know what…" Olivia said.

"No I don't…" Billy said. Olivia could see in his face she was on to him. So she was right after all he had been planning something.

"Billy look listen to me and listen good. I know you would love to see Sally Langston in the Oval Office. If you would be nice and just simply back off for now, I will personally help you get her into the office like I got Fitz into office."

"First Lady I…"

"Billy you're doing your job I understand and I applaud your dedication to her. I'm just saying instead of making a big mess just let things go smoothly that way we can get her into office next go around. Okay?" Olivia saw him marinate over it a bit.

"Alright…" He agreed.

"Good because if you had tried that then the only thing that would have happen to you is you would have been out of a job and my husband would still be the President." Olivia smiled patting him on the shoulder as she walked off. She had adverted to one Scandal.

Olivia crunched over what she had done. Her dream was true was Billy so what else was true? She already got Fitz to the point he was scared to look at another woman especially around her. Amanda Tanner she could easily manipulate to stay away from her husband. As for Mellie…Fitz didn't care about her then as he does now so there was not too much worry. Her new goal was to protect her "new" life and her family from harm like she had done for clients in the past.

**Author's note: Olivia remembers Fitz! Her dream also has helped her prevent one of the biggest Scandals of the Grant Administration. What else is in store?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: *looks at reviews* O_O…Oh my goodness! I wasn't expecting so many so fast! Thank you all so much! Im really glad that you guys like the story so far. =) **

**Now on to the next chapter **

**Warning: sex scene up ahead!**

Chapter 4

Olivia leaned over naked on the bed tongue kissing Fitz. He caressed her sides as she rubbed on his chest. She was enjoying their little date tonight. It had been over a week since she woke up to all of this but she was going to enjoy it as much as possible.

"I love you so much." Fitz said.

"I love you too." Olivia smiled giving him another kiss as he leaned her back. He started sucking on her breasts making her nipples hard nobs. He kissed down her stomach and went to her pussy and began to eat her out. Olivia licked her lips while her husband made her wet.

She was near release to where a flick of his tongue made her shutter. She sat up and push him down putting him in her mouth. Fitz groaned at his wife's blowjob. She always gave the best ones especially when she was happy…or wanted something. Fitz was going to have to get her something nice for this. Olivia sat up jacking him pushing her hair back as he cuffed her breasts.

"Get on it." He said.

"Be patient." She teased him giving his organ another lick. She placed the head in her mouth licking and sucking around it making the President shutter in lust. She got up and gentle place him inside her.

"Oh…" Olivia said as she felt all his length go inside her. She slowly raised herself up and down on it. Fitz couldn't take it anymore as he grabbed her hips to encourage her.

"Oh yes!" Olivia said as she road Fitz. Fitz sped up the paste while Olivia's hands pushed firmly on his chest.

"OH…MY...GOD…!" Olivia felt herself about have an Orgasm already. She leaned on her husband enjoy the feeling. She always remembered truly enjoying it when they had sex but never did she remember having an orgasm like this. That's when she saw the first time they had sex in this world. It was the first night he was officially governor of California. He had asked her to be his date for the evening and they were in his new office. The two were making out on the sofa and he carried her to the Governor's bedroom. He placed her on the bed and kissed gently on her neck. They made love and she had an orgasm just like this one for the first time.

"You're not worn out already are you?" Her husband brought her back to her senses as he was rubbing the hair out her face.

"It felt really good." She teased making him laugh giving her a quick kiss and her rear a smack. Olivia lifted off him and he placed on the bed kissing down her back. He wrapped her legs over him and placed himself back inside her. Olivia clutched the sheets moaning. He sucked on her neck as he continued to satisfy both their lust. It wasn't long till she had another Orgasm.

Fitz erupted himself shortly after kissing on her lips.

"I've missed you so much." He said.

"I've missed you too." Olivia said with a smile as they kissed again. She was making love to her husband not her secret lover. She loved it so much. After the two freshened up they went back to bed cuddled in each other's arms.

Olivia wondered if this was the time she was going to be back to her old life. That this was all just an erotic dream. However the next morning came and she was still in his arms when she woke up.

"Good Morning First Lady Grant." He said kissing her.

"Good morning President Grant." She smiled. Olivia stretched as Fitz got up to get ready for his morning briefings.

"Don't tell me you're going back to bed?" He said seeing her stretched back on the bed.

"Maybe." She said.

"Lucky you." He said as he went to get dress. Their daughter Lauren knocked on the door and Fitz let her in.

"Hi Princess." He picked her up.

"Hi daddy." She smiled.

"What do you have on your mind right now?"

"May we go to Disney world please?" She said sweetly to get her father to do what she wanted.

"Disneyworld? I think that sounds like a fun idea. What do you think Olivia?"

"Sounds fine to me." She said sitting up in bed.

"Disneyworld it is." Fitz said.

"YAY!" She hugged him close. He placed her down and she ran to jump in bed with her mother.

"Hi mommy." She said.

"Hi honey." Olivia kissed her forehead. Fitz smiled at the two best women in his life. He was the happiest man in the world. He had the Presidency and he had his Olivia and Lauren.

"Have a nice day." Olivia got up and kissed her husband.

"Thank you." He said as he left out.

"Now then let's plan this Disney world trip." Olivia told her daughter as they went to get ready for the day. She was down in the nursery with Lauren when Abby showed up.

"Hey the Conservatives Women Committee wants you speak for them at an event."

"When will that be?" Olivia said.

"Like Thursday if you say no I understand for more than one reason." Olivia chuckled because she remembered how Abby truly felt about Republicans. She was only here because Olivia asked her to be.

"I guess I could show my face they did support Fitz." Olivia made sure to do some studying this past week. She made sure who supported her husband and who they were in good standings with. It was the same people from what she remembered.

"Alright but if they say anything about abortion…"

"I know what to do." Olivia said. Her husband though republican was prochoice and pro gay marriage. Olivia however was able to charm them.

"Alright we can go over what you want to say to them later."

"Mommy I want to go play with Boo now."

"Alright honey." She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead as she went off to play with the family dog with one of the nannies and some secret service behind her. Olivia would have to start looking into schools for her soon as well since she would be 4 her next birthday.

"Let's do it now." She told Abby as they walked out the nursery to talk.

* * *

Olivia walked back to the Limo after her day at the Luncheon. She wowed the audience with her speech.

"Great Job." Abby said."

"But of course." Olivia said as they got ready to return home. She looked over and saw a man staring at her. When he was notice he turned around and left. Olivia thought that was strange.

"Is everything alright Olivia." Abby said.

"Yeah I'm fine…" She said as they got into the limo.

"You sure?" Abby said.

"I think somebody was watching me…"

"Well you are the first lady. I mean who gets to see the first lady so close in public?" Abby said.

"True." Olivia said leaning back as they returned home. Olivia had to remember she was a public figure now.

She still had a hard time believing this was all real even though it's been almost a week. After they returned home Olivia walked in and peaked on her daughter who was with the Tutor at the moment.

"Mommy." Lauren went up to hug her.

"Hi sweetie how are you coming along with your work?"

"I'm doing good aren't I?" She looked at her tutor.

"Yes you are. She's finishing her things very quickly."

"That's wonderful." Olivia said.

"Now come let's finish up so you can go play."

"Okay." Lauren said going back to the desk. Olivia smiled and went on to check on her husband. As she walked to the Oval office she noticed another familiar face.

"Mellie?" She said seeing her dressed in a suit talking to Cyrus.

"Oh Olivia! How nice to see you?"

"Hi Mellie…" Olivia said as the two women hugged.

"You look wonderful dear."

"Thank you. You look great too." Olivia smiled.

"Ah no need I just got back into DC like 6 hours ago I haven't even been home yet."

"That sounds tiring." Olivia said

"It is but I love what I do. I'll be in DC more now that the negotiations are over." Mellie said.

"I see…" Olivia said not feeling too good about Mellie being back in DC more permanently.

"Now Olivia if you don't mind can I ask you about something?"

"Sure let's walk." Olivia said. She felt comfortable about Mellie but she still had to keep her guard up to be sure. The Billy Chamber's situation turned out to be true but how much more would be?

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Olivia said.

"Well Cyrus and I just unsuccessfully tried to convince your husband about this candidate for a legal adviser. One of our top Adviser just left so he can spend more time with family. He wants to hear nothing about it even though the man is more than qualified for the position."

"Did he state why?" Olivia said.

"That's the thing Cyrus and I don't get. He never said why he has a problem with the man. We're worried if he finds out it's because of personal bias we might have a lawsuit on our hands."

"What's the guy's history?"

"Well he's Bipartisan. Maybe leans little more right every now and then. Has YEARS of experience in the field even serving as a Judge. Background checks came up crystal clear. He's clearly the best person for the job. The President for whatever reason doesn't want him in that position."

"I don't know if I can change his mind." Olivia said.

"At least try. He'll listen to you when he won't listen to anybody else." Mellie said.

"Alright…I'll try." Olivia said.

"Thank you Olivia. Here's his file so you can read up a bit more on him as well." Mellie said giving yawn.

"In Exchange you need to go get some rest."

"That I can do." Mellie laughed and walked off. Olivia gave a deep breath with a bit of relief. She didn't have to worry about her having an affair with Fitz. Mellie was just as concerned about her position as she was in Olivia's dream world.

Olivia walked to her room to look up the candidate file. Olivia looked at the picture and saw he was a handsome man with blonde hair and Blue eyes. His name was Evan Hemsworth. He strangely looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She went down his credentials seeing he was an Ivy Leaguer who was top of his class. He had done a lot of work in the law field even when he was fresh face out of law school. Olivia looked at his political afflictions and saw he was a bit of a moderate. Nothing scandalous came up in his bio. Only thing was he had been married and divorce but that's with a lot of people so it wasn't a big deal. She wondered why her husband was so dead set on him since they didn't really cross paths.

After her reading she went to the Oval office to talk to her husband. She saw he was on the phone.

"Yes that will be fine." He said giving her a wave to come in.

"Yes I know. Alright thank you. Goodbye." He said hanging up.

"How is my beautiful wife doing?" He gave her a kiss.

"Fine. The Luncheon went good."

"I know I saw it. You were excellent as always." He said.

"I need to talk you about this legal adviser candidate…"

"Well I don't so what else is on your mind?" Fitz said quickly.

"Why don't you want to use him? I mean he's pretty much perfect. No violations, no sex stings, no record? Plus he's considered Bipartisan so that will look good as well."

"Olivia I don't want to talk about that."

"Did he beat you up in Kindergarten or something?" Olivia said raising an eyebrow at her husband Hostility for him.

"It's not that it's something else." Fitz said.

"Well…how about I meet with him and then see if he's legit. You know I can check my gut with it and that will be that?"

"No I don't want you in dinner with him." Fitz said.

"Fitz what's going on?"

"Just drop it okay. There is a mountain load of people with his credentials and more. I don't know why Cyrus and Mellie so dead set on him."

"Why are you so dead set against him?" Olivia said.

"Let's plan our family vacation to Disneyworld. I was thinking Next week since it's start their welcome fall celebrations." He said ignoring the question. Olivia gave a deep sigh. She was going to have to look deeper into this after all.

"I'll just let you get back to work." She said walking out the office. She wondered what was going on when she got a call from Mellie.

"How did it go?" She said.

"He won't crack even for me." Olivia said.

"Oh dear, well you tried." Mellie said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't I meet him for lunch tomorrow and we can talk. That way I'll have some more ammo for Fitz."

"That works. I'll get in contact with him and arrange it right away."

"Thanks Mellie." Olivia said as she started formulating in her mind what to ask him tomorrow.

**Author Note: I wonder what Fitz has against this Evan Hemsworth guy hmm…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: Let's see if some background on Evan Hemsworth comes into play and why Fitz can't stand him. Also another Sex scene up ahead.**

Chapter 5

Olivia walked into the restaurant with Mellie when she noticed the candidate Evan Hemsworth. He was dressed in a navy blue business suit.

"Judge Hemsworth this is First Lady Olivia Grant." Mellie introduce them.

"I know Olivia." He said kissing her hand.

"You do?" Olivia said.

"Yes I do. You got me into the Judge's chair in California." He smiled.

"Wow I did?" Olivia said trying to remember him but nothing clear came up.

"It was about like 12 years ago so you might not remember it but I certainly remember you." He smiled.

"Well that's good sign." Mellie said as they had lunch.

"So you've been the judge there all this time?"

"Pretty much. I was told I had a pretty good shot at become an Assistant Attorney General to the President so I decided to go for it. Also the fact that it pays a bit more doesn't hurt either." He said.

"I need the President's approval of course. The Attorney General is already okay with it and everyone else."

"You'll also be seeing him in the white house a lot just like AG Harrison." Mellie said.

"That's wonderful." Olivia said. He seemed to be a nice enough guy and was more than qualified. She wondered what's Fitz's problem with him was. Mellie excused herself to take a phone call and they were alone.

"You look lovely by the way." Evan said.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"The president is treating you good?" He asked.

"He is I'm happy to say and our daughter is doing well."

"He's a lucky man." Olivia looked up at him and then it all became clear which made her almost bust out laughing.

"What did I say something funny?" Evan said.

"No but I think I can talk to my husband about you." Olivia said shaking her head trying to keep from laughing. Evan liked her and Fitz didn't want a man like that around his wife. In a way it also ticked her off because he didn't trust her not to cheat. Oh how the tables have turned. She thought to herself.

"Tell me though Evan…let's be honest…do you have a crush on me?" She might as well get all the facts out on the table.

"Am I under oath?" He said.

"Yes." She said simply.

"I admit. I did have a crush on you. You're beautiful strong woman and I kick myself that I didn't tell you how I felt. Then again it probably was good for you in the long run since you wouldn't be the FLOTUS right now."

"I guess that's how life works." Olivia said.

"Indeed." Evan said.

"So we never dated?" Olivia said.

"Sadly no. My idiotic self said to keep it professional. However we did remain good friends for a while. We lost contact because well…my wife at the time was crazy and didn't like me having a female friend."

"Understandable." Olivia said.

"I'm glad you're so honest." Olivia said.

"Well I am suppose to be under Oath according to you and beside like my mother always said nobody can't tell on you if you tell on yourself."

"This is true." Olivia said. Mellie came back to the table after the call.

"Sorry about that had to handle a bit of business. Okay so what do you say Olivia?"

"I say I think I know exactly how to pull this off now." Olivia said.

"Wonderful." Mellie said.

"Thank you again Olivia." He said.

"No Problem Evan." Olivia said patting his hand. She returned to the white house with her plan in her head. She freshened up and walked to the Oval Office. She knocked and heard Fitz' voice to enter.

"Olivia locked the door behind her while Fitz was busy doing something else.

"How are you doing today sweetie?" She said.

"I'm fine how are you?" He said.

"A little hot." She said taking off her coat showing a black Lingerie set with black stockings and heels.

"Oh my goodness." He said looking at her.

"You like?" She smiled turning around showing she wore a lace thong with her garter belt.

"I love it." He said as she walked over to him.

"Is this an Afternoon treat?" He said as he cleared off his desk. Olivia Got on it and crossed her legs.

"Maybe…" She smiled pulling his tie.

"I have a question though." She said.

"Yes ma'am?" He said he said kiss on her neck.

"You worried that I would wear this for Evan Hemsworth while you're away one night aren't you?" Olivia said snapping Fitz's out his mood.

"What…" He said.

"I met with him today."

"You did what?!" He backed up.

"I know my memories are scattered but you would looked less like a jealous overbearing husband if you had just came out and said you're worried about him because he's likes me."

"He told you huh?"

"Yes he did. He told me how I helped in his judge campaign also and how he had a crush on me. He also said you're a lucky man." She said

"He had no right telling you that." Fitz said getting ticked off. How dare this man flirt with HIS wife?!

"And you have no right to think I'm some whore who's going to have an affair." Olivia said equally ticked.  
"I never thought of you as a whore." Fitz said.

"Even after what we've done in bed?" Olivia said.

"That's not a whore that's just you being freaky." Olivia shoved him teasingly with her foot which made them both ease up.

"Alright I admit. I spoke with him a while ago when he was visiting from California and every time I saw him I noticed his eyes glanced over at you…just like I use to and still do. Having a man who is clearly still in love with my wife doesn't make me feel comfortable especially when he's in such close access to her."

"Outfit aside do I look I'm reading to jump on another man's penis?" Olivia said.

"No…I admit I was being jealous but…can you blame me? I go somewhere with you and every straight man in the room's eyes is on my wife. Sometimes…I think you're too good for me. I wouldn't be in this office if it wasn't for you. You're like my backbone."

"If I thought I was too good for you I wouldn't be married to you right now nor would I have a child by you. Also you want to talk about courage. Evan told me how he admire that you just went after me. He wanted to keep it professional. You on the other hand said to hell with that and low and behold. Looks whose ring I'm wearing and whose last name I have. Last I checked Grant doesn't look nothing like Hemsworth."

"You're right. My personal bias shouldn't go against a qualified man…I'll approve of him." Fitz said.

"Good." She said kissing him.

"Of course you know you being in this outfit in the oval office means I can do something to you. I mean after all we have to seal the deal." Olivia laughed.

"True." She got off the desk and on her knees to undo his pants.

"Ready?" She teased as she placed him in her mouth. Fitz leaned back on the desk while she performed on him. Olivia gave it one more lick and rubbed on it standing up. Fitz unhooked her bra kiss on her neck and placed her on the desk. He pulled off her panties and went between her legs.

Olivia grabbed onto the corners of the desk as he ate her out. He pulled her back and made her turn around for him as he kissed her back. Olivia grip tighten when she felt Fitz's head pierce inside her as he slowly worked his way in.

"Oh yes!" she said trying to keep her moans down so no one would hear her but she knew it wouldn't be any use. Fitz pulled her up still inside kiss on her neck again.

"Oh yes…" She screamed still holding on to the side of the desk.

"Fitz I'm going to…" she couldn't even get the words out before she exploded in ecstasy yet again. Olivia leaned on the desk feeling herself weak as she enjoyed the rush.

"We're not done." Fitz said.

"You're not making this easy on me are you?" Olivia said as he put her against the wall.

"Not at all." He said as he pushed himself back inside her.

"OH!" As they tongue kissed violently. The two orgasm together and sunk to the floor.

"Good negotiation First Lady." He said.

"Thank you Mr. President." Olivia said equally exhausted as he kissed her.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." Olivia smiled holding him close.

"Can you grabbed my panties behind you?" she said.

"sure." He said reaching behind them on the floor to get the underwear he took off.

"Thank you." Olivia said getting herself together. She gave her husband another kiss so he could go back to work and she went to their bedroom.

_Just as easy as I thought. _Olivia thought to herself with a smile. Some things never changed that include using sex to get what she wanted from Fitz. She also enjoyed their little afternoon delight. Olivia dialed Mellie on the phone.

"Mission Accomplished." She said simply.

"Olivia I owe you big time." Mellie said.

"No problem." Olivia said as she hung up her phone as she went to get ready for the rest of the day.

**Author Note: Seems like Neoyorquina was somewhat correct. Lol Poor Fitz is jealous that Evan might swoop Olivia off her feet. I'm going to get started on chapter 6 soon. =]**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Olivia got Lauren ready so they could take family portraits today. The little girl set patiently in her lap while Olivia tied the ribbons in her hair. Thankfully Lauren was a girly girl who liked dressing up and getting her hair done.

"You like it?" She said as Lauren picked up the mirror.

"Yes I look pretty." She smiled.

"Well you are a pretty little girl." Fitz walked in with suit on.

"Both my girls are." He kissed Lauren on the forehead and Olivia on the lips.

"Thank you daddy you look nice too." Lauren said. She wore a little white dress and her mother had put Red Ribbons in her hair.

"All done." Olivia said as Lauren felt the bows.

"Thank you mommy." She said.

"you're welcome." Olivia said as Lauren jumped out her lap and into her father's arms.

"Let me finish getting ready." Olivia said wearing a white and black dress. She put on her earrings and double checked her make up.

"Doesn't mommy look nice?" Fitz told Lauren.

"Yes." Lauren said as Olivia put on her pumps.

"Well let's get these done with." Olivia said as they went to take the portraits. Being first lady was a bit more hectic than she thought because she had to do so much stuff she thought of as unnecessary.

Olivia sat beside her husband with their daughter between them.

"Alright let's get a big smile." The Photographer said. The First Family gave their best smiles as they went through the shoot. After it was over Olivia stretched a bit.

"Don't tell me those ware YOU out?" She looked to see a familiar face.

"Harrison?!" She said giving him a hug.

"It's nice to see you again Liv." He said.

"Same as you. It's like every time you're in the white house I'm away or doing something else. So I never get to say hello." She said.

"Well you know as Attorney General I'm in and out like a Ninja." Olivia chuckled.

"So how's Evan working out there?"

"Pretty good he catches on quick. Since I have to deal with this illegal immigration lawsuit popping up in Arizona and Alabama and the Voter purging lawsuits, I'll just send him over to do the briefings with the President for me."

"Ah so I can't see you anymore." Olivia said.

"Well the Department of Justice office is only two minutes away." Harrison said.

"That sounds good to me." Olivia said with a smile.

"Oh Harrison, nice to see you." Fitz shook his hand.

"Hello President Grant just wanted to personally go over the new results with you also I'm sending somebody over here while I handle these lawsuits."

"Alright no problem let's go to my office. See you later honey." He kissed Olivia and walked off with Harrison. Olivia rounded up her daughter so she can go to her tutoring lessons. Olivia wondered how receptive Fitz was going to be to seeing Evan all the time now.

Just as she thought about Evan he was walking down the hallway taking off his Sunglasses.

"Hey Olivia you look nice." He said to her.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"Where are you off to?" She asked.

"Oh Harrison wanted me to stop by today while he chats with the president. That way I can get a feel on how things go during the briefings."

"Oh okay they're in the Oval Office."

"Ah excellent." He said.

"You need me to show you?" She said seeing his face.

"Please? I get lost walking around here." He said as Olivia led him to it.

"Harrison said you caught on pretty quick over there."

"Yeah I love it. Way better than just being a judge reading through stuff. I'm actually back out in the field."

"That's wonderful." Olivia said.

"Harrison said he wanted me to do the morning briefings with the President for him for a while."

"He told me that." Olivia said.

"I hope your husband doesn't try to have me killed though since I'll be here more." Olivia laughed.

"Don't worry we talked it will be okay." She patted his shoulder as they got to the Oval Office.

"Thank you Olivia." Evan said.

"You're welcome." Olivia said as he knocked and was let into the office. Olivia turned around and went near the VP's office when she saw her. It was Amanda Tanner. Olivia remembered the poor girl's faith before which she couldn't really blame since she was a young and dumb puppet to Billy Chamber's who also got her pants charmed off by Fitz.

"Hello First Lady Grant." Amanda said.

"Hello dear how are you?" Olivia said.

"I'm fine just getting some work done."

"That's good. Do you work mainly in the Vice President's office?"

"No Ma'am I'm in the President's office every now and then too."

"I see…" Olivia said.

"Amanda I want you to do me a favor…"

"Anything first lady I can help on."

"Well I need you to play mini-spy for me in the VP's office."

"How so…"

"Well something kind of fishy is going on down there. Not saying Sally Langston has anything to do with it but something is truly going on and if it's gets really bad…it might cost my husband his presidency."

"Oh no." Amanda Tanner said worried. Olivia saw she had her attention.

"So I need you listen to anything Billy Chamber's or anybody else is doing down there. Then report back to me."

"Wait what about Billy Chamber?"

"Aren't you two a couple?" Amanda mouth dropped when Olivia told her that.

"Honey the white house is only so big as well as DC. I'm the President's wife; if something slips by him it's my job to catch it for him. Also if I find out you are in on it…"

"I'm not I promise." Amanda said scared.

"Good because if I find out he put you up to trying to get my husband into a compromising position…"

"I promise I would never do such a thing First Lady." Olivia saw she had her as shook as before.

"I know you wouldn't sweetheart. I mean who would be so silly to throw away her career in politics over something so ridiculous." Olivia said.

"You know if they find out you tried my husband, who is like the star of the GOP and that you are a little snitch you won't be rewarded because they would be too scared to go near you. You'll be black balled not only here in DC but anywhere else in the US. You might get a little bit of money for selling your story but it won't be worth the press harassment and everything you'll receive." Olivia saw the poor girl was completely horrified now which is just want she wanted.

"That's horrible." She shuttered.

"I know it is honey. However if you just be a good girl and do what I tell you we won't have any problems. Plus you'll be rewarded WAY more than you would if Billy was pulling your strings." She smiled.

"Have a nice day." She walked on leaving the poor girl near shambles. Olivia knew it was harsh but she saved that girl's life in more ways than one.

"That wasn't nice giving the poor girl the shakes." She looked to see Mellie walking to her.

"How much did you see?"

"The whole thing." Mellie said.

"I had to do it." Olivia said thinking nothing of it.

"Honey I'm not even mad." Mellie said.

"We women have to be strong where the men are weak."

"That we do." Olivia said.

"I doubt you would have trouble out of him with her I mean especially when we are talking looks and such the fact that you would leave him high and dry if he strayed. That's why I respect you Olivia. You don't take crap from anyone even if you're married to him."

"You damn right." Olivia said.

"Also thank you again for getting him to accept Evan for the position. He's even more fantastic than we thought he would be."

"No problem." Olivia said as they walked out.

"So you're going to be here more now."

"Yes helping Cyrus with the media blitz and what not. Getting him interviews and of course we did the photo shoot this morning. So back to the boring stuff." Olivia said.

"I take it Overseas was more fun?"

"Pretty much. Of course in Politics when it's boring that means it's peaceful. No scandals have popped their heads up."

"That's good." Olivia said.

"Of course if something does come up. I'll let you know before I'll tell your husband."

"Thank you."

"Hey it's the least I can do for helping me with Evan. Besides he has other stuff to worry about."

"How did you two know each other?"

"Oh we went to school way back when. He's a good guy. I knew he would be perfect for the position."

"I understand. He is a good guy." Olivia said when Mellie got a ring on her cell.

"Looks like I spoke to soon. I'll talk to you later liv."

"Alright." Olivia said as Mellie walked on. Olivia in a way missed her busy schedule that she had as "the gladiator". Now it was Luncheons, photo-shoots, interviews and what not. She needed a hobby. She was tempted to go back into Crisis Management but figured her husband and the secret service wouldn't allow it since it required such dangerous positions which was a no, no when you are the First Lady.

Olivia went to the Office of the First Lady to see Abby and Stephen.

"Well don't we look nice today?" Stephen said. Olivia remembered she was still dressed from the shoot.

"Thanks. What do I have coming up?"

"Well we have a state dinner coming up soon. That's about it. " Stephen said.

"I see…" Olivia said.

"Let me guess getting bored?" Abby said.

"What can I do? I would love to be in crisis management but…"

"Your husband will be like hell no, never in this lifetime?" Stephen said.

"Basically." Olivia said. Fitz has always been the overprotective type when it comes to her and Lauren.

"That's not fair. If she wants to work she should be allowed to." Abby said.

"Well she is the first lady we can't have her dealing in certain situations. You know her husband would ring my neck first if something happen." Stephen said.

"Well I need to find a hobby or something because this is getting ridiculous." Olivia said.

"I say you should go back into crisis management. You still did it while you were First Lady in California. Why not continue? I mean to be honest the only reason you stopped is because you had Lauren but you went back into when Fitz ran for President." Abby said.

"Abby…" Stephen said.

"Oh come on Stephen. We haven't had much excitement either since we got into office."

"Well the first ladies usually have a cause like Literacy, Obesity, the homeless…"

"Which would require more luncheons, fundraisers, interviews, which I already do. Good Lord Stephen please don't turn me into one of those Stepford wives." Olivia said clearly annoyed by the thought of doing more of those. The ones she did now was enough.

"Well I'm out of ideas." He said.

"I mean all other positions are filled and such. Things are pretty much peaceful right now."

"We're going to do Crisis Management. I just won't tell my husband." Olivia said.

"Yay!" Abby said.

"How is that going to work?" Stephen said a little dumbfounded.

"One of our main jobs will be to check on the VP's office especially the likes of Billy Chamber's and such. I feel like something is going on down there."

"Then what will we do after that?" Stephen said.

"We check on everybody else in the white house who might be trying to sabotage my husband. Also we will take care of any other possible white house scandals to avoid even if they don't involve Fitz. Whenever something pops up we take care of it before my husband finds out about it. It's a simple as that. We'll be like his Shadow. Something slips by them we clean it up."

"Well alright what's step number one?"

"We're going to investigate the VP staffers first and foremost. I already have a little spy over there."

"Alright." Abby said.

"We need somebody in technology though…where is Huck?"

"He's on an assignment right now." Stephen said.

"Well wherever he is please get in contact with him soon. I need his help." She remembered helping a then homeless Huck getting himself together when she was first working for Fitz then later on as the first lady.

"Anyway let's get going on this you guys." Olivia said. Pope or rather Grant and Associates were on it again.

**Author's Note: Looks like Olivia is getting back into the action. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Sorry it took this chapter a bit longer than usual. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 7

Olivia looked over the information they had gathered on everyone in the Vice President's office. She was getting pretty good information from Amanda Tanner. So far things were calm. Billy was being on his best behavior as well.

"Olivia you know you still got to make sure everything at the state dinner tonight goes well." Stephen said.

"I already checked on everybody. They are doing what they are supposed to." She said as she kept reading.

"Plus I got Abby along with the organizer as my eyes and ears down there too."

"Alright…" Stephen said.

"Well so far we're doing good keeping a look out on the VP's office." Olivia said.

"Good." Stephen said.

Olivia looked at the clock and gave a sigh.

"I guess I should get myself ready." She said.

"I'm going to go get ready too." Stephen said.

"Okay." Olivia said putting the information away and going to the oval office. She peaked in and saw her daughter was reading to her father in his lap. Olivia couldn't help but to smile at that.

"Hi you two." Olivia walked to them.

"Hi mommy." Lauren said as Olivia kissed her.

"Hi sweetheart." Fitz said as they kissed as well.

"What are you reading?"

"Dr. Seuss." Lauren said.

"She's doing an excellent job with it." Fitz said.

"Daddy said I could do my homework in here with him." Lauren said.

"That's good." Olivia said.

"Can I go to the party tonight?" Lauren said.

"It's a state dinner sweetie not a party. It will just be adults there." Olivia said.

"I want to go." Lauren pouted.

"It will be boring. Your mother and I aren't really too thrilled about them either." Fitz said.

"Okay." Lauren said as he kissed her forehead.

"Speaking of which, we have to start getting ready." Olivia said. Lauren jumped out her father's lap with her book.

"I'll take you back." He said holding his daughter's hand leading her out to the nursery. Olivia decided to take this time to look around the oval office. She looked up remembering the camera that was there in the center. Thankfully Fitz's desk was out of view when they had sex in here a while back. She looked under his desk to see if there was a tape or something might have been or was.

So far there was no sign of anything. She looked under the sofas and chairs. She also looked between the book shelves when she felt something.

"Bingo." She pulled out a recorder and examined it. She saw it was only half used so it was just added. She rewind the tape back up to the beginning and listened to it. It was a conversation between Fitz and the doctor.

"We got her blood work and UA back. We discovered traces of a Benzodiazepine."

"Wait isn't that a date rape drug?" Fitz said.

"It is sir. It also causes memory lost which explains the amnesia." The doctor said.

"Why would somebody give my wife a date rape drug?!" She heard Fitz voice carry with anger.

"I don't know sir but when we examined her she hadn't been sexually assaulted."

"The fact somebody could drug my wife period let alone in the white house makes me nervous and angry. Cyrus, Mellie I want you two to look into this immediately."

"We mostly certainly will President Grant." She heard Mellie's voice. The recording then when silent then went into him reading with Lauren. Olivia stopped the tape stunned.

"A date rape drug…" She said horrified. Who on earth drugged her and why?

She put the recorder in a plastic bag carefully and went back to her Office.

She was glad everybody was gone. She put the Tape in her desk so she could investigate it's origins later. Huck still hadn't been able to be reached yet but she hoped it would be soon so he could do some things for her. The CIA had been pretty hush mouth about what he was doing.

After locking up the tape in her desk, Olivia went to her room to get ready for the state dinner. She saw Fitz buttoning up his shirt already nearly dressed.

"Did she stay put?" Olivia said.

"Yeah of course I told the nannies to make sure she doesn't sneak off." He said. Olivia took off her clothes so that she could get dress still thinking about what she had heard. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her husband's arms around her.

"Not now…" She told him as he kissed her neck. She felt his hands going down her panties.

"We got to get ready it's over an hour away." She said.

"You know we enter last." He said as he started to pull them off.

"After it's over." Olivia said.

"No you might be too tired." Fitz said. Olivia should have known better than to try and get dress around him. She literally would have to run sometimes when he tried to touch her when they were in a hurry like this was even before she lost her memory. It either ended with her submitting or her convincing him to let her go. The former was the usual result.

"Oh come on." He picked her up and put her in the bed.

"I promise later." Olivia said as he kissed her chest.

"First Lady?! The makeup artist and hair dresser are here." She heard.

"Damnit." Fitz said making Olivia chuckle and give a sigh of relief. She needed time to recover when they did it. Fitz was a beast in bed.

Olivia slipped on her robe as her husband let them in. They went to work immediately on her. Her hair was done up and she wore a white and gold strapless dress with beautiful gold bracelets and Chandelier Earrings.. Olivia stood up as they put her shawl over her and place on her gold necklace. Her husband couldn't help but smile out how beautiful his wife was all dolled up.

"Just as beautiful." He said kissing her.

"Thank you." She smiled as he escorted her out. They went to the Event hall when they were announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the President and First Lady of the United States!" The crowds applaud and cameras flashed as Olivia and Fitz walked in. Olivia still couldn't get over this feeling. Here she was on Fitz' arm being introduced as the First Lady…his wife. She couldn't believe this wasn't just some wonderful dream. The couple went to sit at the head table as Fitz gave the welcome.

"Thank you all for coming to join us this evening. My wife and I are truly grateful to everyone who put this event together. We also would love to give a welcome to our guest the Prime Minister Singh of India and his lovely wife. May our countries continue to be good friends and allies. With that I would like to say Dinner is served."

After dinner Fitz went to talk with the visiting Prime Minister with his secretary of state and Olivia.

"Your wife is such the breath of Fresh Air President Grant." The Prime Minister said.

"Thank you very much." Fitz said.

"You're too kind Prime Minister." Olivia said.

"It is my pleasure." He said as he posed with them and his own wife. After a while Olivia walked around greeting everyone for coming to the Dinner.

"You look lovely Olivia." She turned around to see Evan. He was in a black Tux and bowtie.

"Thank you. You look handsome as well." Olivia said.

"Now I know your husband all but threaten me but I wanted to tell you that." Olivia chuckled.

"I'm sorry if he gave you trouble." Olivia said.

"It's alright. I can't say I blame him."

"Oh you men…" Olivia said making him laugh.

"Care to take a walk?" Evan asked.

"Sure." Olivia said as they walked out.

"How are you adjusting to DC?"

"I like it. It's different then San Francisco but still nice."

"That's good." Olivia said.

"So what happen with your wife? If you don't mind me asking."

"Ah that…well she seemed nice enough then when we got married yeah…she went a bit bonkers. Thankfully our divorce went smoothly."

"Did you have any children?"

"With her? Hell no…I mean no I don't have any children." Olivia laughed.

"I miss that smile." Evan said. Olivia looked at him when he said that almost blushing.

"My hope is that you keep it. It looks so beautiful on you."

"Evan…" Olivia said as he caressed her cheek.

"Olivia…I regret losing you every day. I always wonder what could have been but…to know that you are happy is enough for me."

Olivia could see the sadness he still had in his eyes even after saying that. He knew she loved Fitz and that wasn't changing any time soon.

"Don't be like that please…you're a good man…"

"I know…it's going take some time…I thought my marriage would do that but it was just a distraction."

"I understand…" Olivia said.

"It's strange. We were never even lovers but I felt like my world was all gone when I found out you were with your husband."

"Evan…" Olivia rubbed his hand trying to think of the best thing to say to him.

"Either way, if I can't be your lover, I would like to be your friend. I'm here if you need me for anything."

"Thank you. I need a good friend especially here in DC." Olivia said.

"No problem." He smiled at her. Olivia gave him a warm hug. She felt so bad for him. It was one thing to be all the way in California but here he was in the same city working the same place were she lived with her family.

"Well we better get back before your husband decide to put the army out on us. Well me rather." Olivia laughed.

"That's better." He said seeing the smile back on her face.

"Yes we should." Olivia said as they walked back into the event.

"There you are Olivia." She saw Abby and Stephen.

"I was just outside talking to someone."

"We know but your husband got a little bit paranoid when he couldn't find you."

"Oh dear…" Olivia said wondering if he saw her go off with Evan then panicked.

"Where is he? I'll go tell him I'm alive." She said sarcastically. They pointed to his location and Olivia walked over to meet with him.

"There you are." He said as they heard the music about to play for another song.

"Shall we?" He said giving her his hand. Olivia decided to go onto the dance floor with him so people wouldn't notice them talking.

"Of course." Olivia took his hand and went to the dance floor. She leaned close to her husband as they danced so nobody would hear her go off.

"You know I'm not a child that needs to be accounted for every few minutes?" She whispered in his ear clearly ticked.

"I never said you were." Fitz whispered back.

"Then why the panic when I went out? I'm not Lauren's age. I can take care of myself thank you very much."

"I'm sorry." Fitz said simply.

"Admit it you saw me go off with Evan and got jealous."

"I told you I don't feel comfortable with you around him alone." Fitz admitted.

"I thought you trusted me." Olivia said.

"We'll discuss this later." Fitz said as the music ended. The two separated and applauded the band with everyone else. The Prime Minister walked over to them to let them know he was retiring for the evening.

"It's been a Pleasure again President Grant and First Lady Grant." He said.

"We enjoyed you greatly." Olivia said acting her role.

"Indeed we have. Please visit again." Fitz said.

"I'm going to go check on Lauren." Olivia said narrowed her eyes at Fitz but then decided to walk off instead. Fitz gave a deep breath when he saw Evan and walked over to him.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Very well." Evan said as they went out.

"I didn't do anything to your wife if that's what you're asking." Evan said.

"I want you to stay away from her." Fitz said.

"Whenever you see her just pretend she doesn't exist."

"You really don't trust me do you President Grant?"

"Not as far as I can throw you." Fitz said.

"I can't do that though. I promised Olivia I would always be there for her. Beside…she's clearly in love with you. I couldn't snatch her away if I wanted to."

"So you would try if you saw a window?" Fitz said getting a bit angry.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way…keep her happy that's all I ask. Don't hurt her she's too good a woman for that."

"You're preaching to the choir." Fitz said.

"I know but it needed to be repeated." Evan said. While the two men talked Olivia got her crew together to discuss what she heard on the tape.

"A Date rape drug?" Abby said.

"That's what they are saying caused my memory lost. I got the tape in my office now."

"You were at the white house when it happened though?" Stephen said.

"That's just makes things weirder." Olivia said.

"Whoever gave it to me didn't assault me according to the doctors so I don't know…"

"This is just too strange." Abby said.

"We're going to switch gears here…I want to find out who it was that gave me that drug and why this person did this to me." Olivia stated.

"We'll get on it." Stephen said. After speaking with them Olivia went to the Nursery to peak in on her daughter. Lauren was fast asleep with her teddy bear beside her. Olivia smiled giving her a light kiss on the forehead and pulling her cover up.

After that, Olivia went back to her room. She got out of her dress and let her hair down taking the make up off her face at her vanity. Olivia saw Fitz walking in a little bit later through her mirror but didn't say anything going back to what she was doing. He went over and gave her a hug with a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you. Please don't be angry with me." He said.

"I love you too." She said she said a bit dully still ticked at him.

"Olivia…there's a reason why I freaked out when I couldn't find you."

"You were afraid I went off with Evan. I know." Olivia said.

"That's not it. It's something else."

"What was it?"

"That night before you had lost your memories they found you lying on the floor unconscious. I remember them getting me and I just saw you on the floor motionless. I panicked. Nobody knew what was wrong. You had almost stopped breathing for a second. That was just too terrifying for me. I didn't get any sleep that night I was so worried."

"Who found me?" Olivia asked.

"Some aides did." Olivia nodded her head.

"I see…"

"They were going to get something out the room when they found you in there."

"Did the doctor find out what was wrong?"

"They said you had been drugged. Seeing that this is the white house and nobody caught it…that scares me even more. If something bad ever happen to you or Lauren…I would have never forgiven myself."

Olivia held on to his arm tightly.

"That is scary." Olivia said.

"It is that's why I was worried. I was afraid that would be the last time I saw you alive."

"So it wasn't about Evan?" she said.

"To be honest…I can't trust anybody, man or woman, alone with you right now considering what happen. You mean a lot to me Olivia. I told you that you were my backbone and if something happened to you under my watch I…"

Olivia turned around and kissed her worried husband on the lips to comfort him.

"I'm right here…I'm safe…so is our daughter. I know you're going to do whatever you can to keep us out of harm's way." Olivia knew what she was doing was right. She was going to protect her husband and his legacy like he protected her and their daughter.

Fitz picked her up and carried her to bed to finish what they started earlier.

"I told you I would keep my promise." She smiled making him laugh.

"You did." He kissed her back as he began to take off his tux. Olivia unhooked her bra and threw it to the side. Fitz sucked on her now exposed breasts while she undid his pants. She rubbed her hand over his piece that was growing by the second. Olivia wrapped her legs around him as he slid off her panties and she pulled down his pants.

Fitz was preparing her for entry while she was kept softly rubbing on his cock. After he had her dripping wet Olivia leaned her husband back returning the favor sucking on his cock. Olivia returned the torture he just gave her with a bit of her own. She crawled on top kiss on his neck as Fitz flipped her over and entered her filling the room with their sounds of lust. After the two had sex Olivia cuddled in his arms about to go to sleep when Fitz said something.

"I promise…I'll do everything I can to make sure you two are safe and happy. I'm sorry if I've seem so overbearing it's just…I love you two. You're my world…my family." Fitz said to her. Olivia kissed his cheek. She knew her husband didn't have the best childhood coming up. It's part of the reason he tried so hard to do everything he could to help others and he was very protective of those he cherished.

"It's alright I understand. Lauren and I want you safe and happy too. So don't stress yourself out over everything. I can handle some things too. Beside I'm too young to be a widow or have a grey-haired husband." Fitz chuckled.

"You go it. Sometimes I have to remember the strong woman I married." He said.

"I remember during the Presidential Campaign how you juggled working on that, being a wife and mother to Lauren."

"Yep, I got you in the white house with a baby on my hip didn't I?"

"You sure did." He laughed again.

"I can remember right now you were on the phone talking business while you breastfed and put Lauren to sleep at the same time.

"Now aren't you glad I insisted you go ahead and get in the race." Olivia said. It was funny how much the trail for president was in this world. She truly was a gladiator helping to run a successful presidential campaign and being a first time mother. She had been hesitant about having Lauren traveling so much at a young age but the little girl enjoyed it more than her parents did. She was a bit of high spirits for the stressful campaign for her parents and the staff.

Olivia got a Flashback of how on the campaign bus Lauren was fighting sleep so her father had her pointing out all the stars till she fell asleep. They enjoyed showing her around all the different places they went on the trail. The off days of the Campaign they would take her to little zoos, aquariums and other local attractions at whatever location they were in.

"We should go on vacation soon. Lauren wants to go to Disneyworld and we never agree when exactly we would go or how long." Olivia said.

"Yeah…we'll do it after everything is taken care of."

"Alright." Olivia said yawning going off to sleep with her husband following her shortly after.

**Author's Note: We've found a cause for Olivia's Amnesia! But who is the one behind it? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: It will be exactly one week tomorrow when Scandal returns! I'm excited! =] Now then on to the next chapter.**

Chapter 8

Olivia sat down to interview the two aides that found her the night before she lost her memories in her office. The two of them seemed to be a bit nervous about everything. It was a male and female aide named Jake and Gloria.

"Do you two remember seeing anybody leaving the room or going in any direction when you went to the room?"

"No First Lady I didn't see anybody." Gloria said.

"I didn't either." Jake said.

"I see…what was the condition of the room when you two went in there?"

"It didn't look like there had been a fight in there

." Gloria said.

"Do you remember which room it was?"

"IT was in the Green Room I recall." Jake said.

"Think hard you guys did you see anything specific in that room that looked out of place?"

"No Ma'am we didn't. We had never really been in the Green Room before." Gloria said.

"We also kind of panic when we saw you on the ground like that. We called the President and everybody when we saw you. " The boy aide said.

"I see…" Olivia said.

"Do you two remember my actions that night?"

"Well you guys were throwing a party for all white house aides. It wasn't anything formal just an awesome party." Jake said.

"You were acting the same. You were nice to everybody. Just talking to us about being in the white house and how you were glad we were here." Gloria said.

"Did you see anybody slipping something in my drink or any of my food?"

"No we didn't." Gloria said.

"So you're saying everybody in the white house was there?"

"It's only really was for us Aides not all staffers. Like a meet and greet for the new aides to meet the older ones. Some of the other staffers were there others weren't."

"Interesting…" Olivia said.

"Do you two recall anybody acting strange?"

"No ma'am we don't." Jake said.

"We remembered you left out the room but you didn't come back. "

"When did you guys go to the green room?" The two aides looked at each other.

"Well uh…we were kind of…drunk." Jake said.

"So you two were making out?" Olivia said.

"Pretty much…are we in trouble for that?" He said. Olivia chuckled.

"No you two are not in trouble. You guys did the right thing you possibly saved my life." Olivia assured them making them ease.

"Do you guys recall anybody securing the room?"

"No…they grabbed the doctor and then took you to your room. The President thanked us for being quick with our reaction and we were all dismissed. That was it."

"I see…thank you two so much. You may return to your stations." Olivia said. The two aides left out the room so Olivia could talk to her associates.

"So we need to check the Cameras?"

"Yes and also we need to look around the room and see if anything was left behind."

"I'll go check the Cameras." Stephen said.

"And I'll go with Olivia to look around the Green room." Abby said.

"Excellent and any word on Huck yet?"

"No and the CIA are being assholes about it even though I tried to tell them this is under the orders of the First Lady." Stephen said.

"Alright fine we'll have to do what we can with just the three of us since Harrison is busy with his Attorney General Duties." Olivia said.

"Well let's get going." Abby said as the three left out the office. Olivia and Abby went down to the Green Room on the Second floor. The door wasn't locked to their relief and they began looking around with gloves.

"I don't think we'll find much especially if the maids have been coming in here."

"I know but they might have left something behind." Olivia said looking everywhere. Unlike the Oval Office they came up with nothing.

"This room is too clean…" Olivia said.

"Well it's been Almost two weeks and nobody really comes in here so…" Abby said.

"Nah…something is wrong even if the maids have come in here cleaning every day for the last two weeks something should have popped up." She went into her bag and got her UV light showing it over the tables and on the floor.

"See nothing and I know there have been people in here. Unless our maids are ghosts something should have been left behind."

"Whoever was in here covered their tracks." Abby said.

"That's what it looks like." Olivia had a thought.

"What if my body was moved?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe they moved me in here from another room?"

"I think the Cameras would have sound the alarm seeing your body moved across the hall." Olivia got on her phone and called Stephen.

"What did you get?"

"They're looking through the footage now." Stephen said.

"We'll be there in a minute." Olivia said hanging up. Her and Abby went to the security booth with Stephen.

"You sure you can't pull it up?" Stephen asked the guard.

"It's acting strange." The guard said.

"What's going on?" Olivia said.

"They can't find anything of that day. It's like that day was erased." Stephen said.

"Do you guys write over your cameras?" Olivia asked.

"No ma'am we don't that's what make it so strange…" He said.

"It's like all the footage from that day ANYWHERE in the white house is gone let alone that wing." Olivia didn't like the sound of this. Whoever it was that was responsible for drugging her was good…TOO good.

"That whole day is in the black on the monitor it literally doesn't come up." The guard said.

"Interesting…" Olivia said.

"Do you guys have a list on which guards were in the monitor room that night?"

"Yes ma'am we do. I'll get you their contact information."

"Excellent. Thank you very much and if you can come up with anything let us know immediately and let us know first." She said.

"We will do first lady." The guard said as they left out.

"So the Green Room came up spotless and the footage has been erased great…" Olivia said irritated.

"Well whoever drugged you certainly making sure they cover their tracks?" Abby said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Stephen said.

"We're going to go back and interview others from that night to see if anybody noticed anything strange as well as the guards." Olivia said simply.

"Very well." Stephen said.

"We'll get a list together." Abby said.

"Great. " Olivia looked at her watch.

"I have to go now. I have to go get Lauren and take her to a birthday party. Call me when you pick something up though." Olivia said as she departed for the nursery.

On her way she ran into Mellie.

"Hi Olivia how are you doing today?  
"I'm fine…Fitz told me what happen." Olivia said.

"I still can't believe somebody was able to drug the FLOTUS in the white house. It makes no sense."

"Yeah whoever did clean the room that I was in spotless AND had the video footage deleted. I don't think it's an amateur."

"Tell me about it. I've been investigating it myself because the president asked me to."

"Did you interview the guards who were on duty that night?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. One was taking a bathroom break the other wasn't paying attention to that Wing at the time. Talk about incompetent. Your job is to watch the screens and make sure nothing bad happens that's it. Then you mess that up? I swear…"

"Yeah…" Olivia gave a deep sigh.

"Don't let it worry you dear. We'll find out who it was." Mellie patted her shoulder.

"I just don't feel at ease that somebody did that and they're probably still in the white house so close to my family."

"Understandable. We beefed up security for all of you especially Lauren."

"Thank you Mellie." Olivia said when Mellie phone went off.

"Well that's my cue. You take it easy and be careful Olivia." Mellie said.

"I Will, same to you." Olivia said as Mellie went to chat it up on the phone to whoever it was.

Olivia texted Abby and Stephen that it was no need to interview the guards now as she walked to the nursery. She saw all the extra secret service members as she got closer. Mellie wasn't kidding they had security beefed up. Olivia waved to them as they let her inside the nursery.

"Mommy!" Lauren ran up to her in a blue dress and shoes with multi-colored socks.

"Hey honey ready to go?"

"Yes…" She smiled grabbing her gift for the party.

"Wonderful." She held Lauren's hand as they went out. She saw some of the Guards follow them as they went out. Olivia didn't mind it considering everything. The two got into the car and were taken out to the party.

The Vice President's granddaughter who was about Lauren's age was the one having the party. The two had hit it off great during the inauguration. The two arrived at the party being led by the balloons. They stopped and got out looking around the venue. There were ball houses, face makeup, games, and pony rides.

"I like this mommy." Lauren said.

"It is nice." Olivia said. Despite the beautiful display Olivia couldn't help but feel it was a little much for a child who wasn't even 5 yet.

"Olivia, Lauren there you two are." Vice President Sally Langston said.

"Hello there. Thank you for inviting us." Olivia said taking off her sunglasses.

"It was my pleasure and thank you for coming. My Nina just adores Lauren." Sally said.

"Grandma!" The birthday girl arrived. She had blond hair and green eyes.

"Hi Nina." Lauren said.

"Hi Lauren." Nina said.

"What do you say sweetheart?" Olivia said to Lauren handing her the gift.

"This is your present thank you for inviting me." Lauren said giving Nina her gift.

"You're welcome thank you for coming." Nina said taking it with a smile.

"I'll put it with your other gifts you two go off and play." Sally said taking the present.

"Okay Grandma. Let's go Lauren." Nina said.

"Alright. Bye mommy." Lauren said running off with Nina. A couple of the secret service went as well keeping a distance.

"How have you been Olivia I haven't been seeing you much lately?" Sally said.

"Oh I've been fine." Olivia said.

"That's good. Have you and your husband decided which school you are sending Lauren to yet?"

"No not yet we're still looking around."

"Well you won't have any trouble with the whole waiting list thing. They take the President's daughter over anybody." Sally said.

"That's good." Olivia said.

"Nina will be going to Lily Oak Academy. It's a nice Private Christian school here in DC they go Pre-K to 6th grade. I like it especially because of the home school feel but they are still interacting a lot with children their ages. I'm so thrilled my son's job moved here so I can be closer to her."

"That's good." Olivia said.

"It would be nice if she and Lauren were classmates. They adore each other's company. I can give you a brochure to the school."

"That would be great and I can talk it over with her Father tonight." Olivia said.

"Wonderful." Sally Langston said as they head on to be with the other parents and nannies. Olivia noticed some of the women from the Conservative Women's committee.

"Ladies you remember First Lady Olivia Grant." Sally said.

"Hello everyone." Olivia said getting in her event mode. She remembered that this was DC and everything including a kid's party was a potential political event. Hence why it was so extravagant. It wasn't just for the children it was to impress their parents.

"It's nice to see you again First Lady Grant." A Blond woman said.

"You as well Mrs. Benson." Olivia said.

"On please call me Margret." Mrs. Benson said.

"I was just telling Olivia about Lily Oak Academy." Sally said.  
"Oh you'll love it I sent all three of my children there." Margaret said.

"I sent all of mine there as well." One of the other women said.

"That's wonderful. Can you all tell me more about how they are set up? I know Sally was just telling me about how it was like a home school setup?"

"Yes they set up individual plans for the students knowing their strength and weaknesses. They get a lot of one on one attention with the teachers. They will also check and see if she's more of a visual, vocal or hands on learner. They also have plenty of extracurricular activities."

"Oh that's wonderful." Olivia said.

"They also have bible study and they do a scripture a day." Sally said.

"That's nice." Olivia said pretending she cared about that. Her and Fitz weren't the most religious people in the world and weren't too focused on raising Lauren as such. Hence why, Fitz chose Sally to be his running mate to get the far right religious voters.

"Her father and I will certainly be checking that school out." Olivia said.

"You probably won't need it but if you would like a letter of recommendation I will be more than happy to give you one." Margret said.

"Thank you very much." Olivia said.

She talked with the ladies more while getting glances at Lauren to make sure she was fine. That's when Olivia noticed something. It was the same person she saw last time when she went to the conservative women's committee luncheon.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" Olivia told Sally and the others.

"Of course dear." Sally said.

"Thank you." Olivia said walking away from them keeping her eyes on the figure.

Olivia signaled one of her secret service men.

"Yes First Lady." He said.

"There's a strange man staring at me. I've seen him before please go find out who it is."

"Of course where is he?"

"He's over…" Olivia looked over and saw he had disappeared.

"He was over there he's gone now…" Olivia said.

"He couldn't have gotten far we'll still do a sweep." The Guard said getting on his speaker.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"Olivia we are about to feed the children." Sally said.

"I'm coming." Olivia said as she walked back to the party. After the cake and present opening Lauren was a bit warn out.

"Tired honey?" Olivia said.

"Yes." She said rubbing her eyes. Olivia picked her daughter up in her arms letting Lauren rest her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you again for coming." Sally said.

"It was our pleasure." Olivia smiled.

"Bye Lauren." Nina said waving.

"Bye Nina." Lauren waved. Olivia could see she wasn't going to put up a fight to sleep tonight. She walked to the limo and got in returning home.

"Did you find him?" She asked the agent.

"No ma'am we didn't."

"Strange…" Olivia said. That was the second time she had seen that same guy. This was too weird. Olivia wondered if he had anything to do with the person who drugged her. When they arrived home Olivia took Lauren straight to her room to have her nap. She slowly walked out the room and went to see her husband in the oval office.

She knocked on the door and was told to come in. She saw Mellie was in there with him. Olivia was a bit suspicious but they didn't look like they had been making out just a second ago so it was okay.

"Hey how did the party go?" Fitz went over and kissed her.

"It went great. Lauren was worn out so she's taking a nap."

"That's good." Fitz said.

"The stepford housewives didn't give you a fit did they?" Mellie said.

"Oh no they were fine." Olivia said.

"That's good. Well I'm finished here I'll leave you two." Mellie said walking out when she remembered something.

"Olivia I need to speak with you in a little while when you are done?"

"Sure no problem." Olivia said as Mellie left out. Olivia didn't know whether to tell Fitz about the man who had been following her. Fitz went over to the sofa to stretch out some. Olivia could see he was tired himself. She walked over and started giving him a massage.

"When I went to the party they were talking about Lily Oak Academy. They gave me a brochure and everything. Sally Langston's granddaughter will be there next year."

"This is no Neo-con school that's going to try to indoctrinate our daughter in is it?" He said making Olivia laugh.

"I'm not sure but we can go visit there on Monday if you have time."

"Sure I'll put it on my schedule." He said as she rubbed on his shoulders.

"Mellie told me about the tapes and such." His voice changed.

"It's so odd…this is person is good." Olivia said.

"My question is though why would they attack you and not me?" Fitz said.

"I don't know. I don't recall having that many enemies personally but my memories are still a bit spotty."

"I hope it's not one of mine trying to hurt you to get to me." Fitz said. Olivia decided not to tell him about the man she saw stalking her. He didn't need the extra worry. She would just discuss those things with her staff and Mellie.

"How are the new negotiations going?" She said wanting to get to another subject.

"Not too well…the right wingers of my party are holding out. There are a lot of democrats who are on board surprisingly however you have some who don't like that I'm a republican so there is that…"

"I see." She said.

"How did your checkup go today?"

"The doctor said I need to handle my stress a bit better. He suggested I needed an outlet and more physical activity to help."

"Hmm…is that with me or by yourself?" Olivia said making Fitz laugh.

"I tried to tell him you and I do it almost every day but…"

"Fitz!" Olivia shoved him.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding." He said.

"Well I think we should go to Disneyworld sooner than later. I think you're in need of a good vacation." Olivia said.

"I agree." Fitz said.

"President Grant?" they heard Cyrus at the door.

"Come in." Fitz said. Cyrus walked into the office.

"Hi there Olivia." He said to her.

"Hi Cyrus." She said.

"Back to work?" Fitz asked Cyrus.

"You better believe it." Fitz rolled his eyes as Olivia kissed his forehead.

"I'll let you get to it dear. I need to see what Mellie wanted."

"Okay." Fitz pouted like their daughter and Olivia gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Don't work my husband into an early grave now Cyrus." Olivia said.

"I'll try." Cyrus said. Olivia walked down to Mellie's office. She was in there looking over some papers.

"Hi it's me." Olivia knocked on the door.

"Come in and close the door please." Mellie said. Olivia walked in and made sure the door behind her was shut.

"What's up?" She said.

"I interviewed the other guests at the party that night. Nobody really saw anything and things seemed normal. I also talked to your scheduler if you don't mind. Your day was pretty basic. You went to an event; you spent time with your daughter, nothing too out the ordinary. Only thing was the party for the aides."

"Do they know why I left the event?" Olivia said.

"Now that we don't know." Mellie said.

"I see…" Olivia said.

"Mellie when I was out…I saw a strange looking man. This has been twice this has happen."

"Did you tell the secret service?"

"I did but he left before they could find him."

"Hmm…it might be some stalking paparazzi for one of the gossip rags or something else. They love to follow around the Politicians and spouses in DC hoping to bust the next big sex scandal or something." Mellie said.

"You don't think it could be somebody who wants to do more than take pictures?" Olivia said.

"Well you already have the secret service on alert so that's good. If he comes around again they can stop him in his tracks and see what's up."

"Okay because I don't like that he was so close to Lauren." Olivia said when she thought of something else.

"Was the green room where I was found ever searched after it happened?"

"No it wasn't. I'm regretting that it wasn't of course I wasn't here at the time to recommend it. Everyone was so focused on you being okay that it became an after thought I guess."

"You weren't?" Olivia said.

"No I was there earlier that day then I left because I had to go take care of some business in California for the president."

"Alright…" Olivia thought about it.

"Was Billy Chamber's in the white house at that time?"

"I don't recall anybody bringing up his name but I'll double check."

"Please do because I think he's up to something if anybody." Olivia said.

"I will truly look into that." Mellie said.

"Alright thank you." Olivia said leaving out her office. She went back to the First Lady's office to talk to Abby and Stephen.

"Hey guys, I just talked to Mellie she's already interviewed the others from the party nobody saw anything but they don't know why I left the room."

"We weren't here that night either." Stephen said. Olivia thought about it when it rung on her.

"Fitz or Cyrus probably knows where I was going. I'm pretty sure I would have told my husband if nobody else. I mean…going into the green room…it's just mostly decoration nothing of real importance."

"Alright, when you going to ask him?"

"I'll ask him at dinner tonight probably." Olivia said.

"I know I'm a broken record for this but…"

"No word back from the CIA yet on Huck." Olivia said it word for word with Stephen.

"That's it. When he gets off this mission he can't come back to them for a while." Olivia said when she heard a lot of noise in the hallway. She looked out her office and saw Fitz being escorted off with secret service in rear.

She went to them to see what was going on.

"Cyrus where is he going?" She said.

"The Congress just called a forum so we have to go down there and take care of it."

"What time will he be back?"

"The way they're acting probably not till early morning." Cyrus said.

"Oh lord." Olivia said.

"We'll before you go I need to…"

"Can't talk Liv got to go." Cyrus said going with the rest of them.

"So much for dinner huh?" Stephen said.

"Yeah…" Olivia said.

"I'll ask him tomorrow then. You two go on home."

"You sure?" Abby said.

"Yeah it's fine." Olivia said.

"Since tomorrow is Sunday you guys can just take a break. I've been running you guys ragged."

"Eh we like being ran ragged. This was better than what we've been doing for a while." Stephen said.

"Yeah but even Cyrus gets Sunday's off. You two just rest up some." Olivia said.

"Alright." Abby said.

"You take care Olivia." Stephen said as they left out. Olivia for a split second almost regretted it. It was her and Lauren alone in the white house with the suspect still at large. Olivia went down to the nursery to check on her daughter. Lauren was waking up slowly from her nap.

"Had a nice sleep?"

"Yes." She rubbed her eyes as Olivia picked her up.

"Are you hungry?" Lauren nodded.

"Okay let's go to dinner." Olivia said walking her out.

"You want to have a Slumber Party in mommy's room?"

"Yes." Lauren perked up.

"Okay we'll get your stuff after dinner."

"Yay." Lauren said as they went on to have dinner. Olivia didn't want Lauren to be apart from her at the moment. She didn't know who to trust let alone around her daughter. She did know that whatever happened she was going to protect her daughter with her life.

**Author Note: So Many possible suspects so little time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: and New Scandal is officially one week away! =] This chapter is going to be split up into two parts. It's also a result of what happens when I listen to R&B while I write. Lol Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Olivia woke up the next morning with her Lauren still sleeping beside her. Olivia smiled seeing her husband was fast asleep as well still in his clothes from yesterday. The two of them were just adorable sleeping by each other. She wondered how long they kept him last night since she remembered her and Lauren were up till about midnight.

She kissed them both on the forehead and got up to get ready. After she walked out the bathroom she saw her Lauren was up and trying to wake her father.

"Don't wake him honey. He's had a long night." Olivia said.

"Okay." Lauren said getting off the bed.

"Come on let's get you dressed." Olivia said taking Lauren back to her room. After getting Lauren dressed the two went to dining room. Olivia saw that besides the live-in staff the white house was very sleepy on a Sunday morning. She liked it when it was peaceful like this.

"Good morning First Lady and First Daughter." She saw one of the dinning room staffers when she and Lauren entered.

"Good morning. Could you have something prepared for the president for later he was out real late."

"But of course ma'am." He said going to the kitchen to alert the chef.

"No need he's eating now." They looked up and saw Fitz yawning.

"Oh honey you didn't have to get up you could sleep in." Olivia said as he gave her a kiss.

"I know I'm hard programmed I can't help it." Fitz said sitting down. Olivia could see he was still very exhausted from last night.

"Morning daddy." Lauren said.

"Morning angel." He kissed her on the forehead.

"What time did you get in last night?" Olivia asked.

"Oh my goodness…about 2 am?" Fitz said.

"Oh dear." Olivia said.

"Yeah…I think I will go back to bed after breakfast." Fitz said.

"You should. I can't believe you have to do all this on the weekend." Olivia said.

"Well the good thing is we've just about come upon an agreement to make the majority happy so that's that. We finalize everything today. Cyrus is thrilled because he can come to work." Olivia chuckled remembering Cyrus was such the workaholic.

The family ate breakfast together and Fitz went back to bed. Olivia hung out with Lauren until Lunch when Fitz joined them again after getting some much needed rest. The family spent time together until Fitz had to return to work and Lauren had to go down for her nap.

Olivia went to her room deciding to take a nap herself. When she woke up she saw a big box on her bed. She opened it up seeing a beautiful dress in it with a note.

"_Meet me in the East Wing wearing this tonight at 7. Don't worry Lauren is with the nanny."_ The card said. Olivia smiled after reading the card. She got up and held the dress up to herself in the mirror. It was a beautiful off white dress that stopped near her knees. She looked at the clock seeing it was 6 so she went ahead and got dressed.

She looked in the mirror seeing how much the dress hugged every curve on her body. She went into her vanity and fixed up her hair and makeup. She sprayed on some of Fitz's favorite perfume as she finished up. Olivia slid on her pumps and took one last look in the mirror at herself to make sure everything was okay. Satisfied she headed to the East Wing.

As she walked down the hall she noticed Rose pedals on the floor and she heard music playing. She followed the Rose pedals which made the music even louder. She opened the door seeing Fitz standing at a table for two with a band performing.

"Happy Anniversary Olivia." He smiled. Olivia raised her hands to her mouth in disbelief.

"Anniversary?" She said in confusion.

"It's the 3rd…we were married on this day 10 years of ago."

"Fitz…" Olivia said almost in tears. She couldn't believe this was happening right now. Her heart felt like it was going to burst open her chest it was beating so fast. Fitz turned on the film in the room showing them at their wedding.

"How do you feel right now Mr. Governor?" The Cameraman said.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world." He smiled kissing Olivia who was in his arms. A song began to play and Olivia remembered it in an instant.

"May I have this dance?" Fitz extended his hand.

"Yes." She said holding him close.

"I'm sorry I…" Olivia felt guilty she didn't even remember when their Anniversary was. She didn't even have Fitz a gift lined up yet here he was doing all of this for her.

"It's alright…considering everything that happen…I'm just glad I'm with you." He said kissing her forehead. Olivia leaned closer to him remembering the feelings she had that day 10 years ago.

How nervous she was that everything worked out. How her heart was racing like now when she walked down the aisle seeing Fitz at the end waiting for her. She recalled the moment of joy she felt when they minister announced them as husband and wife. Then she remembered dancing in his arms to the song that was playing. The main lyric she remembered was _Hold me tight and Don't let go._ This was so true because she didn't want to let him go that day. She felt she would be in eternal bliss if she just stayed in his arms like that forever.

"This is just…so unreal. It's been 10 years officially." Olivia said.

"It sure has and I've loved every minute of it." Fitz said.

"We've done a lot together." Olivia said.

"Yes…from the Governor Mansion in California to the Campaign trail up and down this country to here in the White House."

"Don't forget our greatest success together." Olivia said.

"Yes…a beautiful little girl named Lauren." He smiled.

"It's funny how life works. We were trying for years to have a baby to no luck. Then low and behold the day before we go to see about adopting you were late and had morning sickness."

"That little girl kicked my butt during that pregnancy and delivery." Olivia said making Fitz chuckled. Her pregnancy with Lauren was no cakewalk. She was drained all the time and moody.

"Then you proceed to try and kick mine during the pregnancy and delivery." Fitz said.

"You called me everything BUT a child of God when you were in labor."

_Hang in there sweetheart. Fitz said holding her hand while she was in labor._

_HANG IN THERE?! This is your damn fault! Nobody told you put this big baby in me! Damn you!" Olivia snapped back at him._

"Then when Lauren showed up you were as calm and happy as could be holding her in your arms. The doctors and I were relieved. You seemed ready to kill of us all at any moment." Olivia laughed. She did let Fitz have it during the later part of her pregnancy. Her nerves were already bad and the further in her pregnancy she went the worst it got. When Labor came Olivia was in so much pain all she could do to release some of it was to call Fitz every name in the book for getting her pregnant to begin with. Thankfully Fitz was patience with her through it all.

"Then I brought you and our baby girl home it was heaven on earth even though I had two women bossing me around for a while." Olivia chuckled. Political campaigns had nothing on what they dealt with Lauren's first few months of life. Olivia was put on bed rest shortly after they returned home. Olivia having to stay in one place was a big no no and their daughter proved she could be just as fussy as her mother was.

When their song ended Olivia was lead over to the table where her favorite Roses were waiting for her….along with a beautiful necklace with 10 Diamonds and a Ruby in the center.

"Oh my goodness…" She smiled examining it. She couldn't believe this was really happening right now.

"The diamond is for every year and the Ruby is the product of our love….our precious Lauren who was born to us in July." He said placing it around her neck.

Olivia smiled feeling it across her neck. She was too overjoyed right now.

"And room to put plenty more later." He kissed her.

"You've outdone yourself…yet I have nothing for you in return…" Olivia said feeling down.

"I told you…being with you and seeing you happy is enough for me." He smiled.

"Now don't cry." Fitz said caressing her forming tears.

"I'm so overwhelmed. I love you so much." She said holding on to her husband tight. All she ever wanted was this for so long.

"Come on now let's enjoy our evening. How about that for my gift?"

"Okay…" Olivia said getting her tears out the way. Fitz sat down as the waiter brought out their meals. The two chatted when Fitz brought something up.

"You know Lauren's 3 now so…" Fitz said.

"We should try for another baby?" Olivia smiled as Fitz held her hand.

"I would love to if it's okay with you? I mean you're the one going to carry it."

"I think it's great. Lauren will be in school and when you are up for re-election the new baby would be about two. It would be a bit smoother this time around. Beside…I want to give you a son if possible." Olivia said making him smile. She could imagine a little Fitz Jr. running around the white house and being with his father.

"Well then I guess we'll get started on making baby number 2 soon." He said.

"We shall." She kissed him on the lips. Olivia enjoyed her 10th Anniversary. Just like on that day 10 years ago she wished this one would never end.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz left out the school with Lauren that Monday afternoon after taking a tour and speaking with administrators and teachers.

"Did you like it dear?" Olivia asked her.

"Yes." Lauren said.

"Did you like it?" She asked her husband.

"I'll have to give Sally Langston Credit this is a nice school."

"Not the neo-con breeding grounds you thought huh?" Olivia teased.

"Nope not at all."

"Fitz that reminds me I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday but that night…do you remember where I went?"

"You went to check on Lauren I believe." He said.

"Okay...Lauren honey?" She talked to her daughter.

"Yes mommy?"

"Do you remember what I did a couple of nights ago?"

"No." Lauren said.

"I figured." She said.

I'm sorry." Lauren said.  
"Don't apologize sweetie that was a while ago." Olivia said as they got in the car.

"I enjoyed last night." Fitz said. Olivia smiled.

"I did too." She remembered sitting up in the chair in Fitz lap as they made out.

"What did you guys do and why I had to go to bed early?" Lauren pouted looking up at her parents.

"We had mommy and daddy time." Fitz said simply.

"What's that?" Lauren said.  
"Something only mommy's and daddy's do." Olivia said.

"I'm confused…" Lauren said making both parents laugh.

"You'll understand when you're older." Olivia said as they returned home.

"Well let me go to this meeting see you two later." Fitz said kissing them both.

"Alright." Olivia said.

"Bye daddy." Lauren said. Fitz waved as he went back to the office. Olivia took Lauren back to the nursery and went to her office.

"Hey guys any word yet?" She said as she entered.

"Nope nothing yet." Stephen said as Abby walked in with the mail.

"This was sent to you directly." She handed her a big envelope. Olivia looked that it had no return address on it. She opened it up seeing it was a tape. She examined it seeing that it wasn't marked or anything.

"I wonder what's on it." Olivia went over to the tape player and put in the tape. She pressed play on it.

_You're quite the man President Grant._ She heard another woman's voice.

_I know and you are quite the woman. _She heard Fitz's voice.

"What the hell?" Olivia said as she kept listening.

_What will happen if the first lady finds out?_ The woman said.

_What she don't know won't hurt her. _Fitz said making the woman giggle. Olivia was frozen when she heard the moans coming from the tape. It was like somebody knocked the wind out of her.

"Stop the tape Abby." Stephen said not liking how Olivia looked at all.

"Right…"Abby said rushing when Olivia stopped her. She rewind the tape hearing the line _"What she don't know won't hurt her". _She pressed stopped and rewind again.

"Olivia that's enough." Stephen said stopping the tape all together.

"What I don't know won't hurt me…" Olivia repeated that line.

"He sat up there to my face and said he never cheated on me and that he never would do it. Then knowing that all this time he…." Olivia couldn't believe this. She was now the cheated on wife. So was last night just an act? Was all of this just a really good act? How long had he been with that woman? The fact that he came back to make love to her after being with this other woman was just… Olivia was too disgusted.

"Olivia how do you know it's his voice?" Stephen said.

"I think I know how my husband sounds when we are making love…" Olivia said.

"I also know how I sound and I know that's not my voice."

"Olivia what are you going to do?" Abby said seeing her face.

"I'm going to confront the president." Olivia said taking the tape out and going to the Oval Office. She thought about every woman that might have had a voice similar to the woman on the tape. Every step she got closer to the oval office the angrier and more heartbroken she felt.

When she got there she gave a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She heard Fitz's voice.

"It's me…" She said trying to control any emotion in her voice.

"Come in." she heard him say. She walked in seeing it was just him and Cyrus.

"Hi sweetheart what's up?" Fitz said. Olivia didn't know what to do. She wanted to slap him his face telling him what type of pig he was and then another part wanted to break down asking why he did this to her.

She didn't say a word walking over to the tape player in the office. She put the tape in making sure it was rewind to the beginning. Cyrus and Fitz looked at each other wondering what was going on.

"What is this?" Olivia finally spoke as she pressed play on the tape.

_What about your wife the First Lady?_ The woman said.

_What she don't know won't hurt her._ Fitz's voice came loud and clear.

"What the hell!?" Cyrus said. Fitz was frozen as Olivia was when she first heard the tape.

"What I don't know…won't hurt…I guess you were right…" Olivia said.

"Olivia…" Fitz said.

"You sat there and told me you never cheated and that you never would. YOU SAT THERE AND LIED that you never CHEATED!"

"Olivia listen to me..." Fitz said trying to get himself together..

"WHO IS SHE?! Is she a staffer, an aide, some random political groupie? Where you do her?! In some hotel at one your events, in the white house?!" Olivia was at the brink of tears. She was angry and hurt that was close to having a meltdown.

"Olivia I don't know how the hell that tape happen but I did not cheat on you that I swear…"

"Stop lying to me!" Olivia said pushed him.

"10 Years…TEN YEARS and you throw it away on some whore?! What did I do Fitz? WHAT?! Was I not giving you enough attention? Did you get bored sleeping with me? WHAT?!" Olivia wanted an answer. Something to let her know why this other woman was worth him stepping out their marriage.

"None of those things happen!" Fitz said trying to calm her down.

"Don't you touch me!" She shoved him away angry grabbing the tape.

"You stay away from me." Olivia said walking out the Oval office.

"Olivia!" Fitz tried to run after her.

"Don't do it Mr. President." Cyrus said trying to get himself together.

"Cyrus…I…"

"Is that you on the tape?" Cyrus said trying to get in clean up mode.

"That's my voice but…I did not cheat on her. I would never hurt Olivia like that." He said holding his head trying to think.

"I didn't cheat on her." Fitz said.

"Well there a tape that says otherwise. You're going to have to be honest with me Fitz. Did you cheat on Olivia?"

"No I didn't cheat on my wife." Fitz said angry that he was getting questioned about this.

"I don't know who sent that to her and who made that tape." Fitz said leaning on his desk. The pain he saw in Olivia's eyes was too much.

Meanwhile, Olivia stood out on the balcony trying to get herself together. Did she know he had cheated yet he decided to use her amnesia against her?

"Why…" She said sneaking to her knees as the tears flowed. They were talking about having another baby and planning out the next 10 years of their lives now this. Now here she was crying over on the balcony as her world was crashing around her. As she wept Evan walked around the corner preparing to leave when he saw her.

"Olivia…" He ran to her.

"Are you okay what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Olivia said trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Come on talk to me. Why are you crying?" He said helping her up.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said trying to soak up her tears.

"Olivia…you know I'm here for you." He held her close letting her sob. Evan's arms felt so safe right now.

"Thank you." Olivia said as he wiped a few of her tears away.

"No problem. You want to go talk?"

"Where can I go? I'm the First Lady remember?" Olivia said rubbing the rest of her tears away.

"My place is not too far from here come on. I'll take you there."

"Okay." Olivia said as Evan gave her his coat. The two slipped out the white house and went to Evan's townhouse. Evan helped her in making sure nobody saw her face.

"Sorry it's not too decorated I just moved here." He said as he locked up.

"It's fine." Olivia said as she sat down on the sofa.

"You want some tea?" He asked.

"Thank you." Olivia said. Evan hurried and made the tea for them. He came out seeing Olivia was starring in space. He wondered where her thoughts were right now.

"Now tell me what happen?" He said giving her a cup.

"I got a tape in the mail today…it was my husband having sex with another woman…"

"Oh my God Olivia." Evan said.

"Then to make it worst, he lied about it and kept lying." Evan was furious now. How could Fitz hurt Olivia like that?

"He lied right to my face…saying he never cheated when, there is a tape right there in the office with him screwing another woman. "

"I'm so sorry Olivia." Evan said.

"It's okay…I mean…you didn't cheat and lie about it." She sipped her tea.

"You know what you're going to do?"

"I'm going to leave him. I told him flat-out if he ever cheated on me I was leaving him." She gave a deep sigh.

"I got to find a place to stay since I obviously can't kick him out the white house also a divorce lawyer who won't mind going up against the president." She didn't understand how Mellie could have just sat there not caring. This was eating her alive. Imaging her husband, the father of her child in the arms of another woman, saying things to her that she thought were for her ears only. Mellie really had to be unattached to him to not even feel anything for it.

"You can stay with me until you get yourself together." Evan said.

"Thank you." Olivia leaned to him trying to get some of his strength. Evan held her close wanting to take all the pain she felt away. He cursed Fitz in his mind for putting her through this.

"Remember when you said that you wonder what it would have been like if we went together?"

"I do." He said rubbing her back.

"You know…I wouldn't mind have being a judge's wife rather than the President's."

"That would have been fun." He teased.

"Yeah it would have." She said.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go back to the white house. I can text Lauren's nanny to make sure she's okay."

"Of course you can I'll give you something for bed." He said.

"Thank you." Olivia said. She got up to grab her phone to check on her daughter.

She saw texts from Abby and Stephen to see if she was okay as well…along with a few calls and texts from Fitz. She replied Abby and Fitz that she was okay then called the nanny for to check on Lauren.

"I love you mommy come back soon." Lauren said to her on the phone asking the nanny to speak with her.

"I will sweetheart. I will. I love you too." Olivia said hanging up.

"How is she?" Evan asked.

"She's fine." Olivia said.

"How are you?"

"Confused…angry…hurt…"

"Not a happy camper." Evan said.

"Not at all." Olivia said. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Maybe this was all a bad dream and I'll wake up tomorrow with none of this." Olivia said.

"One could hope." Evan said. Olivia gave a weak smile.

"Yeah we can…"

"Hey let me get you something to sleep in." Evan said going into his room. He got her an old dress shirt and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"You're welcome." He said. Evan got their cups taking it into the kitchen while she went to change into it

Olivia came back out dressed in the shirt that was so big it was like a nightgown. She walked over and sat on the couch watching him in the kitchen.

"You need anything else?" He said. She shook her head.

"No I'm fine. Will you sit with me?" She said.

"Sure." Evan walked back over and sat beside her on the coach

Olivia leaned against him again.

"Can you just hold me for a while?"

"Sure." Evan said wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you." Olivia said. She just wanted to forget everything. She guess he was right that what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her because she sure was hurting a lot right now.

"Evan..."

"Yes?" He said.

"Will you make me feel better?" She leaned toward him giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Olivia…" he said stunned.

"Please…" she said rubbing his chest.

Evan grabbed her hips and forced her down on the sofa. Olivia started to undo the shirt to show herself, when Evan stopped her.

"We can't do this." Evan said.

"Why not…" Olivia said.

"We can't do this because…if you sleep with me you'll go back to him."

"No I won't he hurt me." Olivia said.

"You'll call it even. He cheated and you cheated. An eye for an eye. You two will probably get counseling then boom back together happy again." Olivia sat up at that.

"As much as I want this I'm not setting myself up to wanting you more later on. It's hard enough already."

"Evan…I wouldn't use you like that." Olivia said.

"I know but I have to be sure this is what Olivia wants not Olivia's pain." He kissed her hand.

Olivia held on to him knowing he was right. She wanted to get back at Fitz and make him hurt the way he hurt her. She wanted to feel beautiful and desired again. However this she was going to hurt Evan in the process and she couldn't bring herself to doing that. She was no better than Fitz…matter of fact it would have made her worst.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Do you want me to take you back to the white house?"

"Yeah I think I can go back now." Olivia said.

"Alright." He got up to get his keys while Olivia went to get redressed.

The two were a bit silent on their ride back.

"Evan…"

"It's alright Olivia." He said with a smile.

"Thank you again." She said.

"Everyone needs a friend especially in DC, remember?" He smiled. Olivia smiled back kissing him on the cheek as she returned inside. The white house seemed a bit quiet upon her return. She decided to go to her room thinking Fitz was in the oval office to get some clothes and she would go another room to sleep.

As she went to the bedroom she saw Mellie down the hall.

"Oh thank Goodness Olivia are you alright?" Mellie said.

"I'm fine." She said.

"What happen? Why did you sneak out the white house like that? You know it's dangerous."

"I just didn't want to be here for a while. I had to clear my head."

"What happen?" Mellie lead her to her office.

"I got a tape today with Fitz making love with another woman."

"Oh my God." Mellie said.

"Was it Audio or video?"

"It was Audio but I know his voice anywhere." Olivia said.

"I'm so sorry." Mellie said.

"Let me guess you want me to suck it up?" Olivia said.

"Well the strategist in me wants you to keep quiet and bare it for a while even if the tape goes public. The good friend in me is like, get your baby and hang his ass out to dry. He's a married man he knew better. The Slut he was with is…well you know, that's kind of what they do."

"Yeah…" Olivia said remember when SHE was that slut. She it knew was wrong but she couldn't' resist it. That woman on the tape probably felt the same way. Fitz was a charming man after all. But why would he ask for another baby if he felt that way? Was it to keep her busy?

"Do you know what you want to do?" Mellie said.

"I was about to call around for divorce lawyers in the morning."

"Give yourself a little time first."

"Is that the strategist or the good friend talking?"

"That's your friend Mellie saying don't be too hasty that you regret it later. You two do have a child together."

"I guess…" Olivia said.

"Just get yourself a good night sleep and think about this in the morning."

"Thank you Mellie." They hugged.

"No problem dear." She said. The women left to go their separate ways. Olivia walked into the bedroom and saw Fitz there as well.

"Oh thank God you're okay. We didn't know where you went." He went over to her.

"Stay away from me." Olivia said coldly going to her closet.

"I'll sleep in the other room. Don't worry." Fitz said as he finished getting his things.

"Was it in our bed?" Olivia asked.

"No it wasn't in our bed. It wasn't anywhere. I don't know who made that tape but I swear I wasn't with another woman. You have to believe me."

"You know…I don't know what to believe because you've lied to me before and I've believed it." Referring to her dream when he had denied being with Amanda Tanner.

"Believe me now please." Fitz said with pleading eyes.

"I'll think about it." Olivia said.

"That's all ask and I will prove that I didn't have an affair." Fitz said.

"Alright." Olivia said. Fitz grabbed the rest of his things to leave out the room.

"You don't have to go. You can sleep in here." Olivia said.

"Thank you." Fitz smiled

"Not in the bed with me though." She added.

"I figured." He said. Olivia went to get ready for bed and she saw Fitz lying down on the sofa in their room when she came out. She wanted to choke him out so much right now but she decided to resist it…for now.

Part of her wondered was THIS the time she was going to wake up from it all. That this was all a dream created by her desires and the guilty side of her conscious. A dream that she would wake up from soon, relieved of all her heartache.

**Author Note: There is big trouble in the Grant household. Who sent Olivia the tape? Will she forgive Fitz or is the Grant Marriage over with? Is Fitz telling the truth or playing dumb?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: The white house is in a bit of a bind with the First Couple going at each other? I wonder if anything can be solved?**

Chapter 10

Cyrus walked to the Oval office going through the mail for Fitz. While he did, he was trying to figure out a way to negate this thing with Olivia. If the First Lady walked out on the President this would be a huge up roar. He also didn't know where the tape came from and who Fitz's mistress was which would add more fuel to the media fire.

Olivia was well liked to the American Public. Everyone from the Conservative Family Values to the Liberal Women's groups would be behind her if she walked out on Fitz taking their daughter with her. Fitz would never recover from that and might resign because of the emotional and mental stress from the media and the divorce.

As he got to the last piece of mail he looked at a folder. He opened it up and his eyes were stunned beyond belief. It was Olivia and Evan at his Townhouse.

"Oh dear…" Cyrus said.

"Hey Cyrus what's up?" He saw Fitz coming toward him.

"Step into your Office please sir." Cyrus said.

"Alright…" Fitz said wondering why the reaction. They walked into the oval office.

"What's wrong?" Fitz said as they went in closing the door.

"This." He handed Fitz the pictures.

"What the Fuck?!" He went through them seeing Evan and Olivia kissing…and then Evan leaned over her on the couch. Fitz couldn't believe this. His Olivia, HIS WIFE, was with HIM?!

"Where is he?!" Fitz said.

"Please calm down." Cyrus said seeing Fitz blood was boiling when they heard the last person he needed to see.

"President Grant…I need to give you these briefs." They heard Evan's voice.

"No…" Cyrus said seeing Fitz's face.

"Let him in." Fitz said calmly.

"Oh no. You are not getting into a Fist Fight in the oval office." Cyrus said knowing that's exactly what he had on his mind.

"I'll let him in then." Fitz walked over to the door when Cyrus tried to stop him.

"No don't do it!" Cyrus said he tried to push Fitz's back with not much Luck.

"Come in." Fitz yelled as Evan walked in.

"Good Morning President Grant I need to give you…"

"You son of bitch what the hell are you doing with my wife?!" He broke free from Cyrus and grabbed Evan by the collar putting him against the wall.

"The fuck?!" Evan said dropping all his papers grabbing Fitz's arms.

"Didn't I say stay away from her?!" Fitz yelled.

"Get your damn hands off me right now…" Evan said in a warning tone. He didn't give a damn if he had to punch the president out. He was already pissed for him hurting Olivia.

"What's going on?!" Olivia walked into the room seeing Evan and Fitz tussling. She didn't know what was going on.

"Stop it both of you!" She got between them and pulled them apart.

"Are you okay?" She asked Evan.

"Yeah I'm fine." Evan said straightening himself up.

"What were you thinking?!" She looked at Fitz.

"You want to explain this shit to me?!" He threw the pictures on the floor. Olivia and Evan looked down stunned at the pictures from last night.

"Oh my goodness…" She said looking through them. Who on earth took these and sent them to Fitz?

"So that's where you were last night? You couldn't wait to run off with him last night huh?" Fitz said.

"I didn't sleep with Evan…" Olivia started to talk.

"Then why is he on top of you? Why are you kissing him?!" Fitz said about as angry as she was yesterday. Olivia gave a deep breath so she could tell him what happen.

"I admit I wanted to at first because I wanted you to hurt just as bad as I was yesterday. Evan brought me back to my senses. So nothing else happen." Olivia said calmly.

"She's telling the truth." Evan said.

Fitz looked at her knowing Olivia was telling the truth. Olivia wasn't the type to lie about such things. She actually never really lied about anything.

"Mr. Hemsworth please leave right now." Cyrus said.

"Very well…you okay Olivia?" Evan said.

"I'm fine. I can handle this." Olivia said assuring him as he left out and Cyrus closed the door.

"So what happen?" Fitz said.

"I was outside crying my eyes out and he comforted me. I didn't want to be here so I went to his place to clear my head. I was originally going to spend the night there hence why I was in his shirt because I left with nothing but my purse. He held me a while and then of course in the mist of my anger and hurt I was planning on sleeping with him so I can throw it in your face later. Evan stopped it and he brought me back here." Olivia said.

"I see…" Fitz said relieved.

"At least one of us is." Olivia said still thinking about the tape.

"Olivia if there is a way I can convince you that I didn't do anything please let me know." Fitz said remembering he himself was on thin ice still.

"You said it yourself you're the one on the tape." Olivia said.

"Let's all calm our heads now." Cyrus said before they had a repeat of yesterday. That was draining enough.

"Olivia, where did the tape come from?" Cyrus asked.

"Somebody sent it to my office. No idea who." Olivia said.

"Same with the photos." Cyrus said. While they thought of possible people, there was a third knock on the door.

"Who is it? The President is busy." Cyrus said.

"I was actually looking for the First Lady?" Olivia recognized the voice immediately.

"Let him in." Olivia said. Cyrus hesitated but agreed when another familiar face walked in.

"Huck…" Olivia said going over to him..

"They said you wanted me Olivia. I'm sorry it took so long."

"Yes I did. I'm so sorry I dragged you all the way to DC but…"

"Abby told me something about a tape?" Huck said.

"Yeah…somebody sent me a tape with Fitz and what seemed like another woman."

"I can analyze it for you." Huck suggested

"Please do." Fitz said eager to prove his innocence to Olivia.

"It's in my office." Olivia said.

"Let's get going." Cyrus and Fitz said. They went to her office to collect the tape. She saw Huck had already set up in there which was fine with her. She gave the tape to him who being to work his magic. It only took him a few minutes to discover something.

"Yeah this tape been dubbed." Huck said.

"Dubbed?" Cyrus said.

"Somebody went over the original recording and changed the voice to make it sound different." He put his fingers to work on the keyboard to dissect the dub from the original tape context.

"Okay this is the original." He said.

_You're quite the man President Grant._ The whole room was shocked by the totally different sound.

"That's my voice." Olivia said stunned.

"I remember now." They looked at Fitz.

"It was here in DC. You and I were playing a role playing game."

"A game?" Olivia said.

"Yeah we were Bill and Monica." Fitz said. Olivia remembered it as well. It was the day after Fitz won the election and he was the now Presidential Elect. The two had a date night to celebrate the Victory. They both had been drinking and Olivia kept calling him President Grant.

"Oh my goodness...Fitz…" Olivia said.

"It's okay don't apologize." Fitz said just glad his name had been cleared.

"No I called you something awful and I almost slept with…"

"Hey…It's okay." Fitz held her.

"I'm so sorry. I…" Olivia said about to cry all over again. Thank Goodness Evan was strong where she was weak because she would have made the WORST mistake last night in her moment of grief.

"Hey it's not like you cheated or anything it's okay. I understand you were hurting don't worry about it." Fitz said kissing her forehead. He couldn't even stay mad at Olivia long. He knows how angry and hurt he was when he assumed the worst seeing those photos with her and Evan.

"Thank you so much." He thanked Huck.

"You're welcome Mr. President."

"I'm glad you two made up but we have to figure out who made the tape and sent us the photos. This person clearly up to something and more than likely has copies." Cyrus said.

"I don't know but whoever it is wanted Fitz and I broken up. That was the main goal." Olivia said.

"Why do you say that?" Cyrus said.

"Like why send that tape to me or the pictures to Fitz? Why not just flood the media? Also no extortion note? They wanted us to be against each other."

"Good point." Cyrus said thinking.

"I think who ever drugged me that night is the one responsible for all of this." Olivia said.

"But who?" Fitz said.

"I'm not sure but I'll find out." Olivia said.

"Huck now that you're here I need you to do some digging for me on a few things. Check any Cameras near the Gardens, The Walton Club, also on the boulevard. I also need you to hack in and see if there is a way to get that camera footage from that night back."

"You got it Olivia." Huck said getting to work.

"Thank you." She patted his shoulders.

"Olivia I don't want you on this. We'll let Cyrus, Mellie, and the Secret Service handle it." Fitz said.

"I have to Fitz. This person tried to come in and break up our marriage along with your presidency. I'm not going to stand for it."

"These people are dangerous. They've proven they will use whatever means necessary. Just like you don't want to be a widow, I'm not trying to be a widower either."

"It's okay I can take care of myself." Olivia said.

"I won't get caught slipping again." She was prepared to battle whatever was coming her way. This person wanted to destroy hers and Fitz's life.

"Olivia…" She gave Fitz a kiss to quiet him.

"Trust me." She said.

"I do. It's them I don't trust." Fitz said.

"I know." Olivia said holding his hand. She saw his face growing more with worry for her. One thing Olivia and Fitz both felt strongly about is that you DID NOT mess with their family unless you were prepared to face Hell's fire.

"Just as hard headed as when I married you." Fitz said shaking his head.

"You stuck with me 10 years you know you like it?" She smiled.

"True. I found your stubbornness cute for some reason. " He said as they kissed again.

"Please be careful I would like to enjoy it a bit longer." Fitz said.

"I will and you do too." Olivia said looking at her watch.

"Now you have to go to your meeting in a few minutes. Also please apologize to Evan when you see him. You had no right to try and assault him I don't care how angry you were. He would have every right to put a lawsuit out."

"Yes ma'am." Fitz said not thrilled about having to do that.

"Good. He's all yours Cyrus." Olivia said.

"You got it." Cyrus said taking Fitz out the room. She sat back and waited for Huck to finish his work.

"I got something Liv." Huck said. Olivia looked and noticed it was the face the same man she had been seeing. He was at the Gardens, the Walton club…and outside Evan's Townhouse with a high res camera.

"Can't be him…" Huck said.

"You know him?" Olivia asked.

"He's former CIA. Retired. I heard he does private jobs now." Huck said.

"What's his name?" Olivia said.

"His real name, no clue, but his code name was Tom Sawyer."

"I see…" Olivia said.

"Want me to locate him and have a word?" Huck said.

"Yes please. Find out who hired him and why." Olivia said.

"You got it Liv." Huck said.

"Hey Liv." Abby walked in with Stephen.

"We brought Lunch especially since Huck JUST got in like an hour ago." Stephen said.

"Did Huck analyze the tape?" Abby asked.

"He sure did. Turns out the woman on the tape was me."

"You?" They said together.

"Yeah they dubbed over my voice and did one hell of a job that I couldn't even recognize it."

"Well that's good at least. I mean about Fitz not cheating or anything. Sucks somebody recorded you guys having sex." Abby said.

"It's more than that though. This person named Tom Sawyer took pictures of me and Evan then sent them to Fitz to make it look like we were having an affair."

"Oh my God." Abby said.

"No wonder Evan was in a pissy mood." Stephen said. They ran back into him on his way out and he didn't give the cheerful greeting he usually does.

"Yeah Fitz almost tried to kill him." Olivia sighed.

"Damn….well actually I figured that was the next step after he saw those photos." Stephen said.

"Yeah, my husband can have a bit of a temper when it comes to Lauren and me." Olivia said. She remembered an incident when they were in California and somebody tipped the press off about her being released from the hospital with Lauren. The media was going crazy trying to get photos and Fitz was furious.

"Anyway Huck is going to check out this Tom Sawyer guy. We do that and I think we will know who was behind drugging me." She said.

"I'm finding his location now." Huck said researching it when it pulled up on the screen. Huck wrote it down quickly.

"Okay got it." Huck said getting his coat.

"Be careful Huck." Olivia said.

"I will." Huck said as he left out the white house. He remembered Tom from his training days with the CIA. He was pretty good but why would he take a job stalking the first family?

Huck started on his way to the hotel Tom was staying at when he saw him go into a nearby restaurant. He went in behind him carefully so he wouldn't feel ambushed. Huck walked up and tapped his shoulder making the Veteran turn around with a shutter.

"Hello Tom." Huck said sitting down.

"Oh Huck…nice to see you again."

"Same. I haven't seen you since your retirement."

"Ah yes. I kind of went into business for myself." Tom said sipping his coffee.

"Why are you stalking the first lady?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tom said.

"We have you on video at several events she was at. We also know you're the one who took the pictures."

"Ah good as ever." Tom said impressed with Huck's work.

"So who hired you?"

"That I can't tell you now you know that."

"You know what you are doing is considered treason. You are in a conspiracy to harass the First Lady of the United States. Her husband the President is NOT happy about it either."

"Are you threatening me?" Tom said.

"I'm just letting you know what the deal is. Come on you're a vet. Don't reduce yourself and your legacy to this." Huck said. He saw Tom thinking over everything.

"This person paid me a lot of money now…" Tom said.

"I'm sure the White house will reimburse you." Huck said.

"Meh I did my job. My contract is over and so is my loyalty but I don't know how much help it would be."

"How did it go down?"

"I was contacted out the blue. The voice was muddy like they were using a converter so I couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. Anyway, they told me to get some really good photos of the First Lady in a compromising position. They gave me 25 Grand for my initial services including my hotel room and travel expenses. Then after I got the photos it was like 50 Grand."

"Who did you send the photos to?"

"I just dropped them off at this P.O. box in the Post Office. They never told me what they wanted with the photos. I figured they would have had hit the press by now."

"You remember which one it was?" Huck said.

"Yeah, P.O. 515 at the Washington Ave one."

"What about the Audio tape?"

"I don't know anything about an Audio tape. I was only responsible for the photos." Tom said.

"Did they ever say who they were?"

"Nah just gave me the initials B.C. My money was wired."

"I see…thanks man. You take care."

"You do the same and tell the First Lady she has my up most apologies."

"Of course." Huck said getting up and went to the Post Office Tom talked about. He went up to the front desk to the receptionist to ask her about the post box.

"Hey who is the owner of P.O. 515?" Huck asked.

"I'm sorry that P.O. Box is empty." She replied.

"I thought somebody was using it?" Huck said.

"Hold on let me double check." She said going through the database.

"No that Post Box hasn't been used in over a year. The last person who owned it was Mr. Walter Johnson and he passed away during that time."

"I see….thank you." Huck said as he left out and returned to the white house to report to Olivia. He wondered if Tom Sawyer had lied about the P.O Box. He got back into the white house and went straight to Olivia's office.

"Did you find him?" She asked.

"Yeah, he said was paid 75 Grand in total to follow you and get the pictures. He dropped them off at an old PO Box at the Washington Ave Post Office. He said he didn't know who it was but their initials are B.C."

"Billy Chambers…." Olivia said now ticked.

"So he's the one…" They turned to see Mellie.

"I'm sorry the Door was open. Fitz wanted me to help you guys. Cyrus already briefed me on everything." She said.

"That's fine." Olivia said.

"Okay Huck I want you to hack into the system at the post office and see if Billy Chambers was the one who picked up that stuff from the PO Box."

"Right." Huck hacked into the Post Office Camera. They gathered around and saw it was no other than Billy Chambers who went into the P.O Box. Olivia recognized him even with the sunglasses and coat. He packed the photos and sent them off to the white house.

"Will this be enough for an arrest Mellie?" Olivia asked.

"Well…it's lowdown and down right disturbing however…it's not enough to have him arrested. Fired? Damn right. Arrest? Nah…if he had tried to use them as blackmail then of course." Mellie said.

"Huck, were you able to get the Camera footage from that wing?"

"I'm still working on that." Huck said.

"If he's the one walking out that room?" Olivia asked Mellie.

"Then I'll have them arrest him on site because that will clearly be assault on the First Lady." Mellie said.

"Very well." Olivia dialed Amanda Tanner.

"Yes ma'am." She said.

"Is Billy Chambers in?" Olivia asked.

"No ma'am he's out for the day." Amanda said.

"Alright then, when he comes back tomorrow you let me know."

"Yes ma'am." Amanda Tanner said.

"Amanda is on standby to let us know when he shows up."

"Good." Mellie said.

"What do we do now?" Stephen said.

"We have to wait for Huck to do his job. Meanwhile, I'm going to warn my husband about Billy." Olivia said.

"I'll do that for you right now and I'll make it so Secret service doesn't allow him anywhere near Lauren. We don't know what he's capable of." Mellie said.

"Good. Thank you Mellie." Olivia said. She finally had the who and pretty much figured out the why. Billy Chambers wanted to create a big scandal that would cause Fitz to resign from Office and put Sally Langston in the Oval Office. Now she needed to figure out how and why he drugged her if he was the one to do so. Billy might have thought his plan was foolproof but unfortunately for him his plan was going to fail hard.

**Author's Note: Huck arrives and saves the day in more than one way! Will Billy be caught?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. Now without further waiting here we go!**

Chapter 11

Olivia walked into the Justice Department with food for the staff.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Harrison said.

"Well you guys have been working so hard Fitz and I decided to give you all something in gratitude."

"Works for me." Harrison said.

"Where's Evan?"

"Probably in his office."

"Thank you." She said as she went to his Office.

"Come in." He said as she knocked on the door.

"Hi there."

"Hi…I don't you should be here your husband might try and kill me again." Olivia chuckled even though she shouldn't have.

"Don't worry I chastised him for it. Did he apologize when you saw him this morning?"

"I didn't see him this morning Harrison took the briefing personally." Evan said.

"Well next time he does see you he is suppose to apologize for that."

"I'm not suing him don't worry."

"We know. You'll have a nice bonus in your paycheck though."

"Now that I like." Evan said.

"Turns out the woman on the tape was me." Evan looked up.

"You?"

"Yeah…somebody dubbed it over to make my voice sound different."

"Who on earth would do that?"

"I have no idea but it's creeping me out." Olivia said.

"Then we found the man who took the pictures somebody hired him."

"Who?"

"Billy Chambers." She said.

"The VP's Chief of Staff?" Evan said.

"Yeah. We found video of him picking up the photos and such."

"Damn." Evan said.

"Why would he do that?"

"Long story." Olivia said.

"Mellie said I can't have him arrested yet because he didn't really break the law."

"Yeah. You have a good civil court case but not a criminal court one." Evan said.

"What if I had a video of him possibly drugging me?" Evan raised an eyebrow.

"That would be assault and improper use of narcotics. Depending on the drug might be attempted murder."

"It was a date rape drug?"

"What?!" Evan said stood up.

"Remember why I didn't really remember you? I lost my memories. I was drugged with a beneophine, that cause amnesia. It was in the white house."

"Olivia…" He said.

"I think Billy might be behind that incident. Why? I don't know but I WILL find out." Olivia said.

"Damn…that's horrible." Evan said.

"Yeah I know…" Olivia said when she got a ring on her cellphone. She saw it was Huck.

"Yes What is it?"

"I got the footage back you should take a look at this." He said.

"I'll be right there." Olivia said.

"Evan could I steal you for a few so you can help analyze this tape?"

"I sure can." He said grabbing his coat. Olivia told Harrison that Evan was coming with her on the way out. They two returned to the white house and went to her office.

"Okay Huck what do you got?"

"Alright so the Green room doesn't really have any cameras in it so we don't know exactly what happen. However we can see who left out of there and who went in." Olivia looked on with Evan and her staff. She saw herself walking by the room then stopping to peak in. She stood there for a few minutes and then walked in. Nothing happen for about two minutes when they saw the door reopen and Billy Chambers back up out the room. He ran immediately down the hall. Later the two aides went in and found her.

"Is that enough for an arrest?" Olivia looked at Evan who was stunned by what he just saw.

"More than enough to have him brought in." He said getting himself back together.

"Abby please call the secret service and have Billy Chambers arrested immediately." Olivia said.

"Right." Abby said going to the phone. Olivia dialed Amanda Tanner to find out where he was.

"He's not here today either First Lady." Amanda said.

"Give me his home address please." Olivia said as she wrote the information down quickly then got off the phone to call Mellie.

"Yes?" Olivia looked up to see her holding up her phone while it ringed.

"WE have video tape showing it was Billy Chambers in the room. He's not in today but I got his address for the secret service to arrest him."

"Good have they been notified?" Mellie said.

"Abby is talking with them now." Olivia gave Abby the address so she could read it out to them.

"He probably knows we're on to him hence why he didn't come in." Mellie said thinking.

"I'll have them do a City wide surveillance to make sure he can't get out of DC. He might be on the run."

"Thank you." Olivia said as Mellie got to it.

"Secret Service is on alert as well." Abby said.

"You okay Olivia?" Evan asked.

"Yeah I'll be even better when he's a jail cell." She said. It would really suck if Billy disappeared or tried to commit suicide. From the looks of the tape, Billy was doing something and Olivia had walked in on it hence why she was drugged. Was it about the tape and pictures? That had to be it.

"Huck check the Airlines to see if he's tried to fly out of here?" Olivia said.

"Right." Huck said getting to it.

"Nope. Nothing with Billy Chambers came up nor matching his credit card."

"Alright." Olivia said with a bit of relief. He hadn't tried to fly to Mexico or anything yet. Olivia got a bit of a thought.

"IF the secret service can't find him at his place we should go check it out." She said.

"You need a search Warrant for that." Evan said.

"Well are there any loopholes I can do to go to his place." Olivia said.

"That would be breaking and entering." He said.

"What if I had his keys?" Olivia said.

"That might work." Evan said.

"Very well." She texted Amanda Tanner for her spare keys to Billy's place.

"Evan you come with me please. Abby and Stephen you guys keep me on standby if you hear anything."

"Right." They said as Evan followed Olivia out the office.

"Does your husband know what you're going to do?" Evan asked.

"Of course not. I know better than to tell him that." Olivia said.

"Okay…" Evan gave a deep breath.

"If it makes you feel better I have the secret service on standby just in case." Olivia said as the two met Amanda in the hallway who gave Olivia the keys to Billy's place. They two got his car and headed to Billy's townhouse. Olivia got a text from Abby saying that the Secret Service checked the place out and that Billy wasn't there.

"The place is clear for us." Olivia said.

"Alright." Evan said. They stopped and went inside the building. Olivia opened the door with her keys and the two went inside.

"What are we looking for?" Evan said as Olivia handed him a pair of gloves.

"Anything to where he might be also evidence. An address, a number, something like that." Olivia said as they started to search around. She was glad she told the secret service not to do it because they might have destroyed something in the process.

Evan went over and played the Answering machine.

"You have one old message. First voice message." The machine said as he and Olivia listened in.

_Billy it's me. They are on to you. Get out your place as quick as possible._ The muttered voice said. Olivia walked over to the answer machine when she heard it. So Billy wasn't working alone….who warned him?

_You need to hotel hop for a minute. I got you another room for now but I need you to still meet me at 7:08 for our meeting. Just go and sign in under the name we already discussed._

The tape stopped afterward. Olivia and Evan stood for a moment to process the information.

"We got to find out which hotel room and what name he is using." Olivia said.

"Where can we find that?" Olivia looked at her watch seeing it was almost 5pm.

"We have about two hours to find out what name and where he is." Olivia dialed Huck to have him check the cameras at all the hotels in DC.

"Okay while they are doing that let's look and see if he left anything else behind." Olivia said as they searched through the townhouse. Every little piece of paper they found they looked at to see if there was anything written on it. They went into draws and looked under chairs trying to search every inch.

"I got nothing Olivia." Evan said wiping his brow.

"He had to leave something like why leave such a thing on the tape. Billy's smart but not that smart."

"He probably panicked took all the evidence and ran out. A few of his clothes are missing." He said. Olivia pasted around trying to think. She had to have overlooked something. She looked at the clock seeing it was almost 6.

"We have an hour to find out where and get there." Olivia said pasting around.

"How about alerting the secret service?" Evan said.

"Somebody is warning him. I'm sorry but I don't trust the secret service right now. Beside Billy might try something and do a suicide by cop then we'll never know what happen." Olivia said.

"Good point." Evan said when it dawned on Olivia.

"Get all the writing pads you can find." Olivia said.

"Alright." Evan said. Olivia went over to the desk and found a pencil. She started scratching across every blank sheet of paper to see if something was written on it.

"These are the ones I could find." Evan said.

"Start scratching them off." Olivia said giving him another pencil. The two kept going to work when Olivia found something.

"I think I got it." She said as she kept scratching when letters came up.

"Earl Smith…The Hiba motel in Annapolis, Maryland."

"That means he probably already left to the meet up spot. It takes an hour to get from there to DC." Evan said.

"Okay so he's not there anymore let's find out where he's going to be." Olivia said as they kept trying to go through the papers.

"I found something." Evan said.

"Point Centre Hotel. Room 578 at 7:08 pm."

"How long will it take us to get there?" Olivia said.

"Might get a ticket but we can be there like 8 minutes before meet up time."

"Let's go." Olivia said as they rushed out the Townhouse to the location. Olivia texted Abby their destination so they could be on standby.

They two arrived at Point Centre at 7pm. Evan went to front desk giving the name Earl Smith and got a spare Key. Olivia had on a scarf to hide her face as they went up to the hotel room.

They unlocked the door carefully walking inside hearing only the sound of the AC. Evan closed the door and checked the back rooms. Olivia checked her clock. It was 7:10. What was the hold up?

"Where could they be?" She said when she heard Evan coming out the room.

"Olivia…don't make any moves." He said. Olivia looked in shocked seeing Billy Chambers had a gun to Evan's head.

"Billy don't do this." Olivia said.

"Both of you get over by the sofa now. Hands up." He demanded. Olivia did what he asked walking over by Evan with her hands raised.

"Why are you doing this? I told you…"  
"No offense Olivia but please shut up." Billy said.

"Billy…I want to know is why? Why did you drug me that night?"

"I said shut up please." Billy said.

"Good boy Billy. Keep them right there." Olivia perked up hearing the voice. She and Evan turned looking at the owner stunned.

"Mellie…." She said.

**Author's Note: Don't you hate cliff hangers? I'll be back soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Scandal comes back on tonight and we are in the final stretch of the story. **

Chapter 12

Olivia couldn't believe it. So Mellie was pulling the strings the whole time.

"Mellie…why?" She said as Mellie walked over beside Billy.

"Well I guess I could tell you all considering everything." She said.

"So you're the one who had the footage deleted and you never interviewed those people in the control room?"  
"Nope I sure didn't. I was the one who told them to leave out because there was an emergency." Mellie said.

"Anyways…you can blame pretty boy over there for messing this up. Thankfully I'm quick on my feet." Mellie said.

"Evan…" Olivia said looking at him.

"I had nothing to do with this I swear it." Evan said.

"He's right. He was just another puppet. Sadly I overlooked him being such a Mr. Nice Guy." Mellie said.

"Mr. Nice guy?" Evan said.

"You should have just fucked her that night Evan. I wouldn't have had to do all this extra stuff." Olivia and Evan's eyes perked up.

"What do you mean by that?" Olivia said.

"If he had went ahead and screwed you, then Fitz would have been so distraught that you cheated on him. It would have been perfect. He would have never trusted you again."

"How could you do this Mellie?" Evan said.

"I knew how you felt about her. I practically gave her to you as a gift and you couldn't do what I need you to do which I know you wanted. Sadness." She said sarcastically.

"So Mellie were you…"Olivia began.

"Yes I was the one that drugged you that night. I had to. You dropped in on Billy and Mine's conversation. Thankfully I learned to keep that drug on me in cases like that."

"How did you get out the room without the cameras catching you?" Olivia said.

"Honey it's the white house. There are many secret passages and the President isn't the only one who knows about them." Mellie said.

"Billy…listen to me…she has been setting you up this whole time. Don't…" Olivia said.

"Oh that's not going to work. Billy here will do anything for our goal." Mellie said.

"You're trying to get Sally Langston in office?" Olivia said.

"OF course I am."

"Why though? What purpose would you have to do that?" Olivia said.

"Simple so I can I be her VP." Mellie said.

"Vice President?" Olivia said stunned.

"You see dear, I knew Sally Langston while she might come out against your husband in the Primary, Fitz was the WAY better General Election Candidate. Sally would have been defeated easily by the democrat since she leans a bit too far right.

"So by helping your husband get in office, all I had to do was get the perfect Scandal to drive him out. That's where you came in Olivia. You're his rock. He wouldn't have made it this far without you. If I took you away from him, he would crumble easily."

"How Dare you?" Olivia said angry now. So Mellie had been setting this all up the whole time since the Election.

"Anyways, when Sally Langston was put into office I was going to become her VP. She already said that a long time ago when she first decided to run. It would have been so awesome having two Women the #1 and #2 in the country don't you think?"

"So the Tape recording was part of it?"

"Actually Billy got that one." Mellie said.

"He wanted to release it as is but I told him how stupid that was to get a recording of a married couple making love. Everyone would have defended you and your husband. I mean who going to shame a married couple for screwing each other? Now if I had it dubbed and sent it to his wife, which would cause friction between you two who in retaliation then would …"

"You bitch…" Olivia said pissed. She saw Mellie still as manipulative as ever.

"Ah that's not very nice." Mellie said pretending she was hurt.

"You're not going to get away with this. I already have people on standby."

"Too bad they went to Annapolis." Mellie said.

"What?" Olivia said.

"I sent them to the room there. We'll be long gone before then." She smiled.

"So you're just going to kill us both?" Olivia said.

"I was but then I thought, what's the fun of that? Then it dawned on me. I could see the headlines now. First Lady found dead in hotel room with Lover."

"Lover?" Olivia said.

"You see, I'll alert the police who will find you guys here and then it will be a HUGE uproar. Probably the greatest Presidential Scandal since Watergate. People will wonder if the murders were done by the President who in a jealous rage order his wife and her lover killed. We'll flood the pictures we had taken of you two to the media to add more fuel to the fire. Then with that on top of him mourning your death, also you know people are going to try to get Lauren taken away from him, Fitz will have no choice BUT to resign from office out of emotional stress and scrutiny. Hopefully they won't have to commit him afterwards."

"I can't believe you…" Olivia said. She was describing how she was going to set up Olivia's murder then cause Fitz's mental breakdown like she was planning some type of party.

"Hey like I said it's loverboy's fault. If he just slept with you that night I wouldn't had to do all this extra work." Mellie said.

"So I was part of the plan to bring down the Grant Administration…" Evan said.

"Yeah it was so easy to get you here. I just told you that Olivia was miserable and you came running up to DC. How foolish. Honestly Olivia you got to tell me your secret on how you get such powerful men to act like such putty in your hand." Mellie said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Olivia said.

"Well killing you both now is obvious. Of course we'll have to make it more realistic."

"You want us to have sex to make the Lovers' story stick?" Olivia said catching on her.

"This is why I've always liked you Olivia you are so smart. It's a shame you would have been such the great ally to have had in the Administration. I'm sure it's gets boring for you just being First Lady. Only so many events and such you could handle right?"

"We're not doing that so you might as well just kill us both." Olivia said.

"You sure? I mean…it's not like I don't have somebody around Lauren right now…"

"If you touch my daughter I swear to GOD I'll…" Olivia said getting even angrier that she would bring her child into this. Evan held her back before she went off.

"You'll be dead. What are you going to do?" Mellie smiled.

"So you might as well do what I tell you to so Lauren won't be harmed."

"Olivia…" Evan said. Olivia was trying to think of a way out this mess. She wished she had brought a gun with her but they might have taken them so that wouldn't have been useful.

"You're going to end up out this room in a body bag either way." Mellie said.

"Let Evan go. He had nothing to do with any of this. Your beef is with me." Olivia said.

"Olivia don't do this." Evan said.

"Oh honey I can't do that. He knows too much." Mellie said.

"Billy…she put all this stuff on you. You'll be the one to take to fall for this."

"Sally Langston will be President I could care less. Beside Mellie already got me a nice one way ticket out of here." He said.

"Now then…are you two going to do it or what?" Mellie said.

"WE just need DNA that shows you two have been together and that will be that." Mellie said.

Olivia looked at the clock in the room knowing what she would have to do. She texted Abby instructions that if her and Evan weren't back at a certain time they ran into trouble. That time was now so back up would be here soon.

"Let's do it Evan." Evan looked her stunned when she made that request.

"Olivia…"

"You heard her. She said she would hurt my daughter…I can't let that happen." Olivia said hugging on to him and whispered in his ear to play along.

"We'll do it." Olivia said.

"Good." Mellie said. Olivia took off her jacket and made Evan take off his. The two kissed when Mellie butted in.

"Okay that's enough." She said.

"I thought you wanted us to have sex?" Olivia said.

"Meh that's enough I got what I needed." Mellie said.

"Shoot them." Billy Aimed at Olivia and Evan pulling the trigger. Olivia and Evan clenched on to each other as they heard two shots.

"What the hell?!" Mellie screamed. Olivia looked down to see both Evan and Billy were on the floor.

"Evan!" She said seeing his arm had been hit.

"I'm okay it's not that bad." He said. They looked to see Billy was on the floor barely clinging to life. Olivia looked up to see where the second shot came from. She followed it to the window when she saw the sniper on the roof top.

"Huck…" She said. Huck was aiming at Mellie now.

Olivia looked at the gun that had been let loose out of Billy's hand and she looked at Mellie. The two women rushed over to fight for the gun. The two tussled trying to get it out each other's hand. Huck tried to get a good shot of Mellie but he was worried he would hit Olivia by Accident.

Olivia hit Mellie in the mouth and in the stomach. She was pissed on top of fighting for her life. She grabbed the gun and aimed it at Mellie.

"Like I was saying…if you touch my daughter…I will kill you myself." She said. Mellie scooted away from her as Olivia followed behind her.

"Now what were you saying about me leaving out of here in a body bag?" Olivia said.

"Well…I was only half right." She nodded over to Evan. Olivia looked to see Evan was about out of it.

"Evan…" She went over to check him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm told you I'm fine…OLIVIA LOOK OUT!" He said as Mellie tied a belt around her neck. Olivia tried to catch her air.

"I really didn't want it to be this messy but you gave me no damn choice." Mellie said. Olivia tried to kick her feet from up under her. She hit Mellie in the face as the two went backwards. Olivia Tried to aim her gun to Mellie so she could make her stop. She took it and hit her over the forehead with it. That knocked Mellie's arm loose so Olivia was able to breath again. Huck took this opportunity to shoot Mellie on the side. Olivia stumbled back and readied herself aiming at Mellie.

"Go ahead and shoot me. I rather be dead than rotting in some cell." Mellie said holding her injured side.

"No…a Cell is right where you need to go." Olivia said as agents came into the room.

"First Lady are you alright?" The Swat team said.

"I'm fine. Get him some help and arrest her." Olivia said nodding to Evan. Huck withdrew his own gun and packed it away as the Swat team took over.

"This is Swat Commander. The First Lady has been secured. I repeat the First Lady has been secured. She is unharmed. We have two injured and one casualty. Get medic up here."

"Don't you touch me!" Mellie said to them as they arrested her. Olivia gave a deep sigh of relief that was over. She handed the gun to the swat team as Evidence. Paramedics came into the room to check on Evan. Team members escorted Olivia out the room quickly. When she got outside, she saw Fitz was standing there waiting for her. Olivia immediately ran into his arms.

"Thank God you're safe." He said.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Olivia said.

"We'll talk about that later. I'm just glad you're alright." He said as they kissed.

"Ready to go home?" He said giving her his coat.

"Yeah I am." Olivia said as she saw them bring out Evan.

"How is he?" Olivia asked walking over to the Paramedics.

"Not too bad ma'am. The Bullet didn't do too much damage."

"You okay?" She said to Evan.

"Yeah…I just know not to go anywhere alone with you anymore…there are guns involved." Olivia chuckled giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you." She said.

"Thank you for protecting my wife and I'm sorry about any bad blood between us." Fitz said to Evan.

"You're welcome President Grant." The two men shook hands. Evan was put in the ambulance and taken on to the hospital.

"Do you need to get checked out too?" Fitz said seeing Olivia had been roughed up a bit.

"No I'm fine. I just want to go home and hug our daughter." Olivia said. The two got into the car and head back to the white house. Olivia went directly to her daughter's room. The little girl ran into her mother's arms and Olivia hugged her tightly. Fitz held his family close. They were home and they were safe which is all that mattered to both of them.

* * *

The Grant Administration was able to keep the scandal with Billy and Mellie under wraps. Billy died of his injuries while Mellie committed suicide at the jail. Till her dying breath she was determined to make it her own way. Evan suffered a lot of blood lost but recovered from his injuries.

All was peaceful at the white house except for something new. The First family walked around the garden with Lauren leading the way.

"Come on Mommy and Daddy!" She said going to them.

"Give your mother time you know she can't run like you right now." Fitz said.

"I blame her little Brother." A 7 month Pregnant Olivia said as they sat down. Shortly after the incident she found herself pregnant again. She leaned to her husband who gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Looks like you're getting your son after all." Olivia said.

"Good you need something to keep you busy. I see what happens when you get bored." Fitz said.

"Hey that was months ago and I told you I could handle it." Olivia said.

"Yeah with a bunch of Snipers and a Swat Team." Fitz said.  
"All a part of the plan." Olivia said. Fitz rolled his eyes as Olivia gave him a kiss.

"But I won't be getting into any more dangerous situations like that though."

"Good because you'll put me in an early grave if you keep this up." Fitz said.

"I won't trust me." She smiled leaning to him. Olivia was actually looking forward to a bit of boring mixed with the excitement of a new baby. Of course that didn't mean she had truly stopped her "side job". She was still the protector of her husband's legacy. His very own personal Gladiator.

THE END

**Author's Note: Well that's it for No memories. I want to thank everybody who read it up till the end and those who commented on the story. I hope you enjoyed it because I had a lot of fun writing it. Till next time.**


End file.
